The Real Rory Gilmore
by ElleMarie291
Summary: In 6 Years she never told him she loved him, when she finally does he finds his place and his home.
1. His Name Is Thomas

"Oh dear lord, how much stuff have you got packed in here?" Lorelai grumbled at Rory, after swiftly grabbing her luggage from the carousel.

"Well I did say I would grab it," Rory responded, "But you jumped in too quickly. Anyone would think you may have missed me."  
>"Oh no, no, no," The ever buzzing mother replied, "I just forgot how tidy the house was when you returned for regular visits."<p>

"So not maternal impulses then? And the weight you are feeling may be contributed by the large total of presents for one Lorelai Victoria Gilmore."

"Oh well quick, quick, time to get you home weary traveler."

As both mother and daughter settled down into the squishy lounge, surrounded by pizza, Chinese, red vines, pop tarts and a myriad of other such junk food, Loralei readied herself for the coming conversation.

"So, Kid, are we ever going to talk about the elephant in the room?" Rory glanced at her mother and let out a sigh.

"Well his name is Thomas and he is very gentle and rarely, if ever, forgets a detail." She replied with a smirk.

"Hardy-Ha," Retorted Loralei, "C'mon Sweets. I know you haven't been completely yourself since-"

"Mum, I'm fine." Rory cut across.

"No, Rory you are not fine. Now I know that the last 3 months have been a wonderful career opportunity for you. But it's just that exactly. It's all been work, work, and work. Now, while I know that you're learning a lot, you need to have a personal life and I think we both know why you're avoiding it."

"What am I supposed to do Mum? I told you before I left that it hurt. It hurt then and it hurts now. Time is not healing this wound. But what should I do? He walked away. That was his choice."

"Oh Honey, his ego was hurt. He was embarrassed. I can guarantee that he is regretting it."

"You can't know that."

"Oh, Can't I? What kind of man wouldn't regret walking away from a Gilmore girl? Honey the real question is what do you want? Because if you want to move on, I am sure that time will heal the pain but if he is what you want then you need to go and see him. You need to talk to him and see where you stand. You need to be able to move forward one way or another."

"What if he rejects me?" Rory asked her mum, eyes looking down toward her hands. She reminded Lorelai of how vulnerable she could be.

"Well you need to know either way babe. You can't go on holding onto thoughts of what could have been forever."

Rory stared into the distance thinking about what she should do. Making one of her famed pro/con lists in her head. When she stumbled upon a particular factor she turned and looked, suspiciously, at her mother.

"Why exactly are you pushing this? You were never exactly his number one fan. Now you're here convincing me to go to him and maybe get back with him, if he would ever take me. What's your angle, Gilmore?"

"I'm bored, I need a new nemesis," Lorelai began to joke but quickly turned serious again at the look on her daughters face. "Actually it has a lot to do with that," She pointed, "that sour face. And the sour voice I hear when you call me from the road. And the sour texts and emails. Because, believe it or not, yes I can read the context of your text and they have been sour. Also, no matter what he did after, in the heat of the moment, I know that boy adores the ground you walk on. That doesn't disappear over night. I want you to be happy and if he makes you happy then you should go to him. Look you haven't even unpacked your things. Get into your car and go to him." Rory stared at Lorelai and knew she was right. She loved him. Mind, body and soul.

"Ok, I will go."

He was sitting at his desk, papers in hand, trying to read the same line over and over; he just could not make it sink in. He had been dysfunctional for months and his colleagues were well aware of what was the cause, or should they say who. They had tried talking to him about it but he shut off, putting them back in their places and making it very clear he wasn't interested in their opinion. He was so angry. How could he not be? What she had done to him. The way she had left things. But it wasn't just her he was angry at. He was furious with himself. He had just walked away. He hadn't shouted or caused a scene but he had left her there. He told her goodbye and he walked away. How could he have been so stupid? And ever since he had been in a foul mood. Snapping at everyone and unable to concentrate on work. He had moved into a new apartment. Hoping the distance would help erase the memories but still they hit him. Everyday he would be overcome with reminders of her and it would knock the wind out of him. He tried to return to the line he was previously reading, chewing on the end of his pen with increasing frustration, when there was a knock.

"Open," He yelled out to the closed door. He heard it open and turned to see who the silent visitor may be. His mouth dropped in surprise when his eyes fell on her.

"Rory?" he said, the confusion clear in his voice. She looked back at him and attempted to smile, not too awkwardly.

"Hey Jess."


	2. Four Feet And A Porsche Between Them

**Authors Note: For those reading this story I truly hope you enjoyed the first chapter (and my first writing attempt) and were surprised at the little twist at the end. If you enjoy the story please follow as I do plan on updating as often as I can. All feedback is welcome and encouraged. **

"What … Why…" Jess began to stutter while he sat at his desk, rooted to the spot with shock. Rory took a step towards him.

"Which one would you like me to answer first?" She asked him. He stiffened slightly in his seat. Despite the anger he had harbored against her for months he couldn't help but feel that undeniable pull towards her.

"What are you doing here Rory?"

"I wanted to see you," She replied simply, like he should have been expecting her.

"Huh? You wanted to see me?" He repeated it to her, making her well aware it wasn't so simple. "Why now? After months of nothing, no call or email. Did I miss the message in the bottle or the smoke signal?"

"No," Rory muttered, looking downcast and ashamed "It's not like that at all. I didn't know what to say to you. And even if I did would you have listened?"

"Would you expect me to?"

"No, I understand your upset with me."

"Yeah I am upset with you Rory." He exclaimed, his voice rising along with his temper. "You came here; you made me believe you had everything sorted. You made me feel like all my work paid off. Like I was a somebody, maybe even a somebody worthy of you. You kissed me. And then you turn around and tell me you were using me to get back at some blonde dick with a Porsche, who treated you like nothing more then another conquest. Next thing I know your back with him and he's proposing. So what are you doing here? Come to give me the save the date in person?" He spat the words at her in anger but still felt the guilt hit the bottom of his stomach as the hurt registered on her face.

"I… No… Its not…" She was lost for words. She knew he was angry but she assumed he would have been caught up from Luke as far as Logan was concerned. "I didn't accept Logan's proposal." She finally murmured.

"Huh." Jess couldn't manage much more of a reply as his mind went into overdrive. She hadn't accepted that trust fund tool's proposal. Questions flew through his mind at an incredible pace.

"Why?" Was the first of his questions he managed to vocalize.

"I wasn't ready for that kind of commitment to him. I was frightened. I thought maybe I could come around in time but he said it was all or nothing. I chose nothing. Plus… I… Never mind." She looked up at him, the blue eyes that monopolized his dreams piercing his soul.

"What never mind?" He asked her.

"Well…" She took a deep breath. Her mum was right she needed to know both way and the only way she would know how he felt was to tell the entire truth. Put it all out there and let him decide from there. "When I imagined myself spending the rest of my life with someone, married and kids, it was never him in those fantasies. The face I woke up to and went to sleep to, it wasn't his face. It wasn't his ring on my finger, or his eyes my future children inherited. It wasn't his last name behind my first. I want all those things, of course I do but I don't want them with him. I… I… God Jess, I want all of that with you!" She released all of it without taking a breath."

"You say that Rory, but are you sure you don't just want to come running to me as your second choice. I mean, that's what I was last time right. An attempt at a distraction while your man misbehaved. A way to get his attention. You said you had it sorted before but turns out that weren't true. You used me then so what is stopping me from believing you're doing anything different now?"

"I am so sorry for that Jess, you are absolutely right. What I did, the way I used you it was awful. And you have no reason to believe me. But what I am telling you now; it is the truth from the very bottom of my soul." She took a breath as the tears welling in her eyes became increasingly closer to breaking free. "When I turned Logan down, I was trying to run from it. From everything. I tried to deny to myself how I was really feeling. But I couldn't. It just built and built. I'm sitting on a bus and I am meant to be writing about the campaign and Obama's progress and I find myself stalking the truncheon website to see what you are doing and where you are at. My mum even picked up on it and I eventually told her everything. I love you Jess and I have loved you since I was seventeen years old. I love you in the purest way a person can possibly love another person. And I know that when I came here and I kissed you that you believe I was purely trying to prove a point. But really, I could have done that with any guy. I was drawn back to you. I will always be drawn to you. Every guy will always be compared to you and they will never be able to compare to you. You are the one guy who has ever been able to connect and push me on every level possible. I want you and I need you." She gasped as the tears began to spill over. Jess was taking in every single word. Rory loved him. She loved him and she had been loving him for not just months but years. He knew they had both done wrong by the other. Yet here she was, declaring her love. Rory, his Rory, who never jumped into anything without a safety net. Who worked out a pro/con list just to change her dishwashing liquid. Here she was begging him to accept her love and to maybe love her back. There was no guarantee for her here and he knew how much strength and bravery this was taking from her. He sat watching her, silent tears running down her face as she waited for him. He watched as she took a large gulp of air.

"I am so sorry Jess; I shouldn't have bombarded you like this. This wasn't fair." She choked out the words as the tears took hold and she began to turn back towards the door. Before he could think about any of the details Jess followed his heart. He bridged the four feet between them in less then a second. Grabbing her above the elbow he turned her back to him grabbing her chin and pulling her face towards him he kissed her hard and deep on the mouth.

**A/N:**

**This is my first attempt at writing Fan Fiction. I am enjoying writing and getting some creative juices flowing. Please leave me reviews and let me know how you feel I and the story are going. You are also welcome to inbox me. I am a huge fan of Gilmore Girls. =)**


	3. The Girl With The Books

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading everyone. I have to say I was very excited to read my first review and I welcome more =) So this new chapter will start to delve into a little sexual tension. As I have said before this is my first writing attempt so let me know what you think =) Enjoy **

**Also I am not sure this is necessary and I think it goes without saying but I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters.**

The tears were still wet on her cheeks as Jess' mouth pushed against hers. She immediately felt her knees go weak as she kissed him back, heartedly. She opened her lips as she felt his tongue, lightly against her bottom lip requesting entry into her mouth. His hands had moved to hold her face to his while her hands held steadily onto his arms. He pulled her slightly to the left of the door, not once breaking his contact with her mouth. He reached a hand out to shut the office door before placing both hands on her waist and working there way up her body. He reached around her back and pulled her in as close as he could. Her arms were around his neck, hands knotting into the hair at the nape of his neck. His mouth moved from her lips, allowing the sound of her breathing, short and heavy, to play in his ear. He began trailing kisses from behind her ear, down onto her neck and moving to her collar bones. She moaned with desire at the feel of his warm mouth upon her and whispered his name. He moved his hands around and cupped her breast over her clothes. Both their breathing was ragged, the need for each other whelming. Jess pushed her against the wall and arranged himself so one of his legs was between hers and placed pressure at her core. His mouth moved back to hers, their tongues entwined and hands roaming all over each other. A knock at the door broke them out of their embrace. Jess pulled his mouth from hers, resentfully and growled at the door.

"What?"

The door opened and his business partner Matt entered.

"Jesus, no need to snap –"He began to say but was halted at the sight of Jess and Rory, pinned against the wall together. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't aware you had company in here. Hi I'm Matt." He stated holding a hand out to Rory. Jess moved himself, begrudgingly from Rory's body, allowing her the room to lean forward and shake Matt's hand.

"Rory. Nice to meet you." She replied, blushing at the awkwardness of their introduction.

"So what is up?" Jess asked Matt, his eyes widening at his friend in a not so subtle hint.

"Oh, Uh, There is a writer downstairs. Says he came and spoke to you last week about editing his novel? I can tell him you are busy and take his number if that works?"

"Yeah, that will work. Thanks" Jess replied.

Matt nodded and turned back out the door, closing it behind him.

"You didn't have to do that." Rory said to him, "I just showed up here with no warning. I understand you have to work."

"I wasn't even meant to be in today. I came in to do some editing. And I know the writer Matt is talking about, trust me it can wait. Besides it seems we have some things to talk about. Want to go for a walk and get some coffee?"

"Oh please." Rory replied with enthusiasm. She realized she hadn't had coffee since she had left Stars Hollow that morning.

As they walked down the streets of Philadelphia their Styrofoam cups of coffee in hand they talked about mundane things. Music, books, work.

"So, I think we should probably really talk about things." Jess stated simply after discussing Chris's obsession with obscure street artists. Rory was taken back at how direct Jess suddenly became. The old Jess would have avoided any real kind of conversation at all costs.

"Well, you just dive right in there, don't you, Louganis?"

Jess gave her a questioning look.

"Since when are you up to date with 80's Olympians?" He asked her.

"I am a woman of mystery." She replied, cheekily. He chuckled at her and continued.

"Seriously though, what is the go?"

"I told you Jess."

"You blubbered at me and while I definitely appreciate the sentiment of the things you said and my ego is definitely feeling pretty inflated from the non-vocal segment of your office visit I think there are some things we still need to work out."

"Fair enough. You ask me what you want to know and I will attempt to answer the best I can without turning into a basket case, sound good?" She asked him.

"Ok," he replied, "So Why now? Why not months ago? If you are really in love with me, then why has it taken it this long for you to tell me all this. Are you sure it's not just a convenient second choice now that he's no longer in the picture?" He noticed as she winced, understanding that the question was harsh but he needed her to answer him, and herself, honestly.

"Well, I think I was in denial. I am the 'good girl' Jess. Everyone expects me to do the right thing and be moral all the time and I had just cheated on my boyfriend. I tried to tell myself that I did it just to get back at him but if that was the entire reason I would have told him to hurt him."

"You didn't ever tell him?" Jess asked her.

"Well, no. I mean he had an accident and I got so caught up in everything but I think even if that hadn't of happened I wouldn't have told him. I do think I would have left him a lot sooner. I had intended on really sorting it all out when I left you. I knew everything was wrong with him if I could hurt you in that way but then the accident made me feel so guilty and I stayed. I couldn't bare the thought of explaining to people that I was leaving my boyfriend, no matter how much of an asshat, because I was in love with someone else. No one would have understood that coming from me. I wrote to you, emails and letters. But I just couldn't send them. I felt like all my words fell short of what I really felt and that I would just let you down over and over again."

"Huh. So why now?"

"Well it was my mum actually. She said she was sick of seeing me mope and I had told her everything after I left for the campaign tour. She had thought I was upset over Logan and turning down the proposal. So when I got home on a break from work yesterday she sat me down and told me I needed to tell you how I felt and be honest. She said I needed to know where we stood either way to move forward and she is right so I got in the car this morning and here I am. Wearing my heart on my sleeve." She finished the mini monologue and looked up, realizing they had walked well past Truncheon. "Where are we going?" She asked Jess.

"I thought we would head to my place, if that's cool with you?"

"Your place?" She asked him, feeling confused, "I thought you lived in an apartment above Truncheon?"

"Oh, Yeah… I moved after … well you know after you and I. I just needed some distance from the place. Probably sounds stupid." Jess explained to her feeling a self conscious. Rory felt terrible, a fresh wave of guilt making her stomach turn.

"I am so sorry Jess. You didn't deserve that."

"It's ok. I mean, yeah I was really angry and hurt but it's not like I haven't done my fair share of hurting you. I guess if we want to move forward it has to be water under the bridge. So this is my place." Jess said to her pointing to a gorgeous little terrace house tucked away in the street. Rory looked up at the apartment. Historical and quaint but beautiful. Jess unlocked the front door ushering Rory inside. To the left of the front door was a set of stairs leading to the second level. To the right was a lounge room with a bay window that looked out to the front of the house and was bathed in natural light. Maple colored wood floors held a comfortable looking couch, a warm rug and a small wooden coffee table. In the corner of the room sat a fireplace and the wall to the left was entirely filled with an inbuilt bookcase. Filled from floor to roof. Rory gasped at the site. I t was magnificent and she was immediately in love with the apartment.

"Jess, it's beautiful in here" she breathed.

"Oh, Thanks." Jess mumbled. Not one to like to admit his silly pride in his tidy and well thought out home. It wasn't manly to be so interested in such things.

"Coffee?" He asked Rory, who was still engrossed in his lounge room and managed to nod at him in response. She walked over to the bookcase and pulled out one of his books, taking it over to the bay window she perched on the seat. Opening the pages she was met by the familiar musings Jess had written in the margins. She quickly lost herself in those pages and in his thoughts.

Jess returned to the room holding a mug of coffee and was met with the site of Rory, curled up on the window seat reading one of his books. The light catching in her auburn hair and casting a glow around her. The sight of her like this took his breath away. He knew, in this moment, that he would do absolutely anything necessary to keep the girl with the books.

**A/N: If you are enjoying this tale please follow and review =)**


	4. Real Smiles, Throat Singing And Mixers

**Authors Note: So I feel like maybe this chapter turned into a little bit of fluff. I think I did it semi on purpose for two reasons. Firstly this was my first time ever writing a sex scene. I was a little nervous about that and I guess I wanted to let this chapter handle that. I am more then happy to receive feedback in that department. Also, I have rushed the timeline through a little. I didn't want to dwell a lot on how Rory and Jess get back together and spend too much time focusing on back story. I needed to rush through a little to get the tale where I would like it to lead without dragging out the he said she said of it. So please feel free to leave a review or feedback or send me your ideas for where I should maybe take this. =) Enjoy**

Jess climbed onto the window seat next to Rory handing her the mug of coffee and watching her close her eyes while taking a grateful sip. She looked up at him and he felt himself get lost in the never ending sea of blue. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but return it.

"A real Jess Mariano smile." She said "What did a girl do to get so lucky?" She asked him, slightly smugly.

"I believe the words 'I love you' and 'I need you', not to mention the amazingly sexy way you were moaning my name earlier may have something to do with it." He replied watching her blush.

"Oh…" She grinned at him coyly.

"So, you said you mum encouraged you to come?"

"Yeah. I was a little shocked actually but she insisted."

"Huh. Well she and I do seem to get along better now that she is with Luke. Plus I think she disliked the blonde dick at Yale more then she disliked me. Still I'm surprised she was willing to share you on your break. Which, come to mention it, when do you get back on the campaign bus?" At this question Rory hesitated. This was the one thing she hadn't told anyone yet, not even her mum. She looked up at Jess and took a deep breath.

"I'm not sure I will be jumping back on the bus." She said. She watched as he gave her a questioning glance and continued. "I have been offered a job. A really good job, in New York, on a paper. My boss Hugo actually suggested me for it so he wouldn't even be put out by my leaving the tour. He actually suggested I take the week off to think about it. Plus I think he is interviewing people for my job so if I do take it he will have someone fill my position immediately."

"Rory that is amazing. Congratulations. So what is with the hesitation? You should absolutely take it." Jess exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm just not sure…" She replied, trailing away to a whisper by the end of the sentence.

"Rory, what is it?" He questioned her.

"Well, the blonde dick at Yale. His family is high up in the publishing industry and I guess I am just a little nervous to be thrust into their radar." She admitted.

"Oh Screw them Rory. You are way too good to waste it on an online magazine for the rest of your career because of fear. Especially a fear of him and his rich Daddy. I think you should go for it and show them what they were too blind to see. You can do this, I know you can."

"How can you be so encouraging and supportive?" She asked him.

"Because I had someone do the same for me. Someone who believed I could be somebody even when I didn't believe in myself. And thanks to that person I am almost finished my second book, I run a relatively successful publishing house and I edit for other struggling authors. You did that for me Rory. The least I can do is encourage you to take what you have worked for." He said honestly. He began to lift his eyes to look at hers. Before they reached the beautiful blue orbs that he was expecting she lunged forward. Her lips met his as her body crushed against him, throwing him towards the wall that framed the window. His arms wrapped around her body and pulled her close, one hand reaching up to rest below her neck and the other just above her backside. She moved her mouth onto his neck and kissed up towards his jaw line. Trailing kisses along his jaw her mouth met his ear lobe and she took it in her mouth, nibbling lightly. It sent shivers down his body and he pulled her closer into him as he let out an animalistic groan.

"Rory" He began to say but was distracted by her pushing her body against him and the feel of her breasts against his chest.

"Rory!" He said with more force and holding her back to arms length.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, shocked at the abrupt interruption.

"Rory, if we continue this I have some serious doubts about my self control. I am not sure I can stop if this goes any further." He explained to her. He watched as she got up from the seat, berating himself for encouraging her to stop their previous activity. She turned to look at him with an unreadable expression.

"Who said I want you to stop at any point?" She asked him in the sultriest voice he had ever heard.

"Rory… You …." He began to stammer while he watched her slowly start to unbutton the sleeveless, button up shirt she was wearing.

"I'm not seventeen anymore, this isn't Stars Hollow and we are not in the apartment above Luke's. So I suggest you show me to the bedroom before I go find it alone and you will no longer be invited to join the fun." Jess' eyes widened at her promiscuity and he grinned at her. He got up from the seat, feeling incredibly restricted by his dark jeans. He took her by the hand and led her from the room up the stairs. He walked; his arms wrapped around her from behind, motioning for her to open the door he had led them to. She opened it and was please to see the ordered décor from downstairs was repeated in this room. A high queen size bed sat against the opposite wall, neatly made but not over the top. Two bed side tables sat either side and a TV was mounted on the opposite wall. Rory turned in the door way to face Jess and before she could say a word he kissed her. His tongue gained entry into her mouth and his hands held her by the waist against him. He pushed her across the room until her knees buckled from the weight of the bed behind them. She fell down onto her back and Jess' muscular body fell on top of her. He held his weight above her, his arms either side of her. Their legs were overlapped and she pressed herself against him, desperately searching for a release from the tension at the apex of her legs. She groped at the plain black shirt Jess was wearing and lifted it over his head. She dug her fingers into his back as his mouth crushed back onto hers. He used a hand to unbutton the rest of her shirt and push it open. They broke their kiss so he could drag the shirt completely from her body. He looked down at her upper body now only covered by the white lace bra that held her magnificent breasts. He groaned at the site of her beneath him before she pulled him back to her mouth. Their bodies were pressed together as they each groped at the other endlessly. Rory could feel how hard he was against her body. She reached her hand down and undid the button and zipper on his dark jeans. She began to pull them down and he quickly helped her peel them off completely left in nothing but his boxer briefs. She maneuvered him so he was now, more or less underneath her. She began to kiss down his body, listening to his breathing become shallow with desire. She reached the hem of his boxers and let her fingers slip underneath, she heard him take a deep breath inwards, and slowly released his hard member from the clothing confines. She looked up at him, her blue gaze intoxicating him. He watched as she took him in her hand and left kisses along his shaft before enveloping him inside her warm mouth, never taking her eyes from his. She felt incredibly powerful as she watched his eyes roll back into his head and the moan escape his mouth. She worked him over until she felt him become close and then she made her way back up to kiss his mouth. She straddled over the top of him in her lace bra and jeans, kissing him passionately. He reached around to unclip the bra and watched as her breasts were revealed to him for the first time. He hurried to undo her jeans and pull them from her leaving her in the most stunning, sheer white panties he had ever seen. Bringing his mouth to her ear, he groaned.

"You are a vision, I need you."

She pulled the French cut panties from her body and allowed him to look at her naked. In all the years that he had imagined the naked form of Rory Gilmore, nothing had prepared him for the perfection that stood before him. He pulled her back on top of him. He was directly underneath her, ready to be as close to her as any two people could be. His hands holding onto her waist, hers was resting on his chest. He looked into her eyes, silently asking her to assure him. She looked down, smiling and she slid down onto him. They took a moment to bask in the moment that had been almost 6 years in the waiting before they began to move together. They quickly found a natural rhythm together. Rory was moaning, the sexiest sound Jess had ever heard before in his life. She began to pick up the pace, as her moans only got louder.

"Oh God Jess…" She repeated over and over again as she moved with him. He could feel her movements losing control, knowing she was at the brink. She looked down at him her eyes burning with lust. She cried out his name as he felt her come undone around him. She continued riding on top of him as she rode out her orgasm and felt him follow with his own. She collapsed on top of his chest, both of them breathing heavily through their bliss. His arms held her to him as he kissed the top of her head. She was exhausted after their amazing tryst and could feel herself falling into a peaceful sleep.

"Rory," She heard him mumble into her hair, "I love you; I want to be with you. Forever." She didn't get to return the sentiment before they both slept in each others arms.

Rory opened her eyes, blinking away sleep, she looked up at Jess. His deep, even breaths indicating he was still asleep. For the first time in months Rory felt truly happy. She never wanted to consider herself the type of girl who needed a man to fulfill her life, but she had to admit it, having this particular man definitely made it more enjoyable. She gently placed her finger tips on his muscular stomach, tracing over each line and crevice that defined the surface. She began to think about the new job she had been offered. The paper was one of the smaller weekly prints run from Manhattan but it was a quality paper. She had been offered the features editor position, which at her age and experience level was almost unheard of. She would be stupid to turn the opportunity down; she knew Jess was right when he had said it. She knew she and Jess would make it work, the distance and schedules. They had waited so long to be together and she knew Jess would never stand in her way. He would never make her choose one way or the other. She realized she hadn't shared the news with her mum, nor had she formally accepted the offer. She attempted to gently wriggle free from Jess's arms, trying not to wake him. She failed. His eyes fluttered open and he took her all in. Propped up beside him, a grin playing on her lips.

"Hey," He mumbled in a husky, just woke up, kind of voice, "Where are you going?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just going to call my boss and the New York paper and let them no I will accept the position. And then I was going to call my mum. You go back to sleep." She replied, leaning down to kiss him swiftly.

"Don't be silly. I will get up and make us some breakfast and coffee. Sound good?"

"You really are the perfect man!"

After making the two calls to organize her job, to which she would start in two weeks, she pressed 1 to dial her Mum.

"Hey Kid, I am assuming since I haven't received a call from you till now, you haven't seen Jess yet?" Lorelai asked.

"Uhhh… Well actually yes I did see him. I am at his apartment now actually."

"Oh so the talking went well then?"

"Yes, I would say it was very successful." Rory responded coyly.

"Oh, so did you get lucky?" Loralei teased.

"Hmmmm," Rory decided to move past that and onto her news, "Well I actually wanted to share with you-"

"Oh god Rory, please I don't need to know the scary details!" Lorelai cut across her daughter.

"Eww, since when have I ever shared that part of my life with you. No, I have news. Big, exciting news actually. I got offered a new job."

"A new job?" Lorelai asked. "Where?"

"At a paper in New York. I have been offered the features ed position. It's an amazing opportunity for me and Hugo blessed it, it was actually his idea. So I officially accepted this morning and I start in two weeks."

"Wow Hun, that is great. My god, you're just becoming too fabulous to hang out with me. So what will this mean for you and Jess, I mean, you're relationship girl as we know so have you guys talked about it?"

"Thanks Mum. No details as yet but he encouraged me to take the job. And I will see him more living in New York, even with the distance, then travelling all around the country on that bus. I am really excited Mum."

"That is great Honey, I am so proud of you. So you'll be coming home in those two weeks right?"

"Yeah I will, Mum. I will let you know after I talk with Jess but I will be home before the job starts."

"Good, because you have to see Kirk's new hobby. He has decided to be a famous 'Throat Singer'."

The Two weeks had flown by for Rory. She and Jess had decided to take things as they came. They would see each other on the weekends and whenever else they could. They talked every day, sometimes several times a day and shared texts and emails. She had found an apartment on the upper west side that suited her perfectly and she was finding new things to decorate it with everyday. She had been at her new job for two weeks and she was settling into a very comfortable rhythm. She had been so well received, everyone loved her. She edited in a way that made the copy much better without being too critical or stamping out the writers own individual voice. She found herself writing pieces too, one of the more enjoyable aspects of working at a smaller paper. She had made a great impression and the paper was doing even better with her contribution. She had been asked to attend a Journalism mixer to discuss the print vs. online media debate. The mixer would finish at eight, meaning she would arrive just after Jess came for the weekend.

Rory stood at the bar of the hotel, surrounded by a group of reporters. The discussion segment of the mixer had finished and now it was cocktail hour. Rory was wearing an ivory colored, cap sleeve blouse and a navy high wasted pencil skirt. She had topped off the ensemble with a killer pair of ivory, thick heeled pumps. Her hair was hanging below her shoulders, swept slightly to one side. She was in a deep discussion with a journalist who worked for the New York Times about her time tracking Obama. Her attention being elsewhere she didn't notice him approach her. His suit fit him stunningly and he was capturing the attention of nearly ever female in the room. He came towards her from behind, nodding to the fellow journo she was talking to. He placed his hand on her back and leant towards her ear, "Hey Ace."


	5. The Right Distraction

**Authors Note: Hey There =) Sorry for the day of no update yesterday. I spent the rainy day curled up on the lounge with my two babies watching Disney movies =) I am back today though. I just wanted to say how much I appreciate the reviews and I welcome more =) I am open to any ideas you may have where I should take this story. I have an idea but am always open to suggestions. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter =)**

Rory stiffened at the sound of his voice and the touch of his hand on her back. She tried to put what she hoped was a casual and polite smile on her face and turned to look at him. His dark eyes sparkled and he wore the same cocky smile she had seen a million times before.

"Logan, how nice to see you." She said as sweetly as she could muster.

"How you been Ace? I have been keeping up with your writing and your career. You're an amazing writer." Rory felt her cheeks flush.

"Thank you. So I wasn't expecting you to be here. What happened to California?" She asked him. She noticed him shuffle on his feet and look slightly uncomfortable.

"I… Uh… Well California didn't work out. I decided to go back to HPG." He replied.

"You're working for your dad again?" She asked a little incredulously.

"Yeah, you know, it's my legacy and all that. I figure it was probably going to happen eventually so why not now." He continued to look uncomfortable as he justified his working situation. "Besides the plan for California didn't really work out." It was now Rory's turn to look uncomfortable. She looked down at her watch. It was only 7:15 but getting home early to surprise Jess sounded infinitely better to her then staying and talking to Logan for another minute.

"Well Logan, it was lovely to see you tonight, I really need to be going." She turned on her heel and walked as calmly as possible towards the door. She collected her coat and began to walk out towards the lobby and out of the hotel. Before she could reach the door a pair of hands grabbed her, pulling her towards their owner. She looked up at his dark eyes.

"Logan Wha-"before she could finish the sentence his mouth was on hers. He was trying to push his tongue into her mouth; his hands snaked around to her backside. He then moved his mouth to her neck.

"Oh god, Ace, I have missed you. You have no idea. You're so gorgeous and talented. I need you." Before he could continue his assault on her she pushed him away.

"Logan! No! Please, stop."

"Ace, c'mon. I know you have missed me. I have missed you."

"No, Logan. No!" Before he could say another word she turned and ran out the door.

She got back to her apartment, flushed in the cheeks and panting slightly. She dropped to the floor, her back resting on the door. She was so angry with Logan. Who did he think he was? He had no right, absolutely no right to behave that way with her. After months of nothing from him, after his petulant and spoilt behavior. She knew deep down that his ultimatum that day had been the best outcome. If he had agreed to the long distance they would probably still be together today and Rory would always be questioning. She knew she would always find herself drawn back to the boy who had her heart over the boy who had her hand. She thought back of the ways she could have been tied to him and before she knew it the tears were streaming down her face. There was knocking at her door, pulling her out of her thoughts. She stood up, wiping her face and taking a breath, hoping to hide the evidence of her tears. She opened the door and was greeted by the warm and comforting lips of Jess. He withdrew from her, keeping his hands on her hips.

"Hey, how was your-"He trailed off, noticing the bloodshot and wet quality of her eyes. "Rory, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Long night." She explained, wiping again at her eyes. She walked them into the living area of her apartment and they sat down on her couch.

"Did something happen at your work thing?" He asked her.

"It's nothing really Jess. Just stupid people being stupid. I am fine, I promise. Sorry. Anyway, I am so glad to see you." She told him. She leant into his warm body and kissed him deeply on the mouth. "I missed you." She purred at him while she pushed her body into his. He moaned into her mouth.

"I can tell, care to show me just how much? I can take your mind off your night for you."

She kissed him deeply again and could feel his smile. Dragging his shirt from his body and pulling off her own top, she straddled his lap and moaned into his mouth.

"Please baby, you are the best distraction."

As Rory lay back in her bed, head resting on Jess's chest, she couldn't help her mind from wandering back to memories past.

_She lay in the cheap motel bed, the crisp sheets with the over starched quality annoying her tonight. She was frustrated after talking to her Mum. She knew what she had to do but she knew it would change everything. She knew it could mean the end of everything she wanted and everything she worked for._

Jess began to stir beneath her head and pushed the memory from her mind. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Hey." She said in his husky, sleepy voice that she loved.

"Hey. Sleep well?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I always find that company in the bedroom helps me sleep."

"Well that company back in Philly better be Matt and Chris, Mister." She frowned at him.

"Oh, no. They don't kiss nearly as well as you. I have just been having very unsettled sleeping patterns. Bad for my mood but good for my writing." He teased her.

"You're writing again?" She squealed. "When do I get to read it?" She asked him.

"How does never sound?" He replied.

"I have ways to get what I want you know?" she told him, wrapping her leg around him and kissing his chest.

"Oh really?" He asked her.

"Oh definitely." She retorted, her hand sneaking down below the blanket, moving past the wiry hair below his navel and teasing his already growing member. She watched him close his eyes and inhale deeply. She loved having this effect on him. She was just beginning to really show him her negotiating skills when a loud knock at the door pulled them from their bliss.

Jess groaned and got up, pulling his flannel pajama pants over his naked form. He moved towards the door.

"You plan on answering my door like that?" She asked him.

"Yep, anyone who interrupts the pleasure you were just bestowing on me can deal with my semi-naked form." He told her. He continued onto the door as she pulled on a silk robe. He unlocked and opened her door to find the one person he was least expecting, Logan.

"What are you doing here?" He growled at him.

"Well, well, well," Logan said, smirking at Jess, "If it isn't the great American novelist. How you doing?"

"Great before your sorry ass darkened the doorstep. What do you want?" Jess growled at him.

"Whoa, easy there, no need to get your back up. Where is Rory?" At that very moment Rory entered the room. She could see Jess was tense as she came from behind him when suddenly she could see why.

"Logan," She frowned, "What in the world are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you after last night."

"Last night?" Jess questioned, looking between Rory and Logan. "What does he mean last night Rory?"

"Logan and I ran into each other at that journo mixer I had last night." She told Jess; turning back to Logan she snarled at him, "Logan, I have nothing I want to say to you. I think I made that pretty damn clear. I have moved on from you. Grow up and do the same."

"You've moved on? With him?" He asked gesturing towards Jess, who had turned away from them. His fists were clenched together and he was using every once of self restraint not to hit the unwelcome visitor. "You know we are meant to be together, Ace. You know you won't be happy with him forever. You think you can rekindle some silly teenage fantasy Ace; this isn't a damn Katy Perry song. You think you can have the kind of passion we had with anyone else. You think he can be everything you need. Of course he can't because he isn't me."

"Go away Logan!" Rory spat at him. "Go play stupid games with your friends, pissing daddy's money up the wall and never dealing with a single consequence of your actions. I don't need you and I most certainly don't want you!" With that, Rory slammed the door in Logan's face. She turned breathing heavily, her face flushed with anger. She let her breathing begin to return to its normal pace and went to find Jess. She found him sitting on the edge of her bed, his face held in his hands. She knelt down before him and placed her hands on his thighs. She looked up at him, waiting for him to return her glance. When he didn't make a move to look at her she knew she needed to say something.

"Jess," She prodded him lightly, "Jess, please, look at me. Talk to me." He shook his head lightly, not removing his hands. She began to pepper kisses lightly along his arms, pleading in between each kiss for him to talk to her. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime he pulled his hands away from his face and looked at her.

"Was that what … Was that who I was distracting you from last night?"

"Jess, it wasn't like that." She told him, her blue eyes pleading with him to understand.

"When we were together last night were you thinking of him?"

"No! Jess, no!" She told him forcefully. "Never. I ran into Logan last night at the mixer and we said hello. I left. He followed me into the lobby and … It was nothing. He is nothing to me." She said. Trailing off to avoid telling Jess about Logan's kiss. She was not smooth enough however and Jess picked up on the avoidance.

"And? And what, Rory?" He pushed her.

"And nothing."

"Rory?"

"He kissed me ok! He followed me into the lobby and he kissed me. He said a whole heap of crap like this morning. I pushed him away and told him I wasn't interested. I swear it was nothing and I didn't kiss him back. He's just an idiot, Jess. He's a spoilt brat who isn't used to not getting his own way. Please, you have to believe me." She begged him. He looked into her eyes, becoming glassy with the tears threatening to escape. He wanted to believe her; he wanted to tell her he trusted her but the memories of his previous interactions with her where Logan was involved stopped him short. So he settled for the only words that could honestly escape him.

"Ok."

"Ok?" She questioned him.

"Ok." He repeated. He stood from the bed and began to walk into the bathroom. "I'm going to have a shower." He told her. He left her sitting on her bed, shutting the bathroom door behind him. He turned the taps on and watched the steam rise around him. He wanted a future with Rory but he just wasn't sure he could handle it if Logan kept coming around. He loved this girl. He had loved her since the moment he laid his eyes on her. He hated that he had ran from her, hated the distance it had put between them for all those years, all the wasted time. He hated that all the special moments and all the special firsts they should have shared had come to pass, shared with someone else. He loved this girl and he wanted her but for the first time in his life Jess could admit he was afraid. Afraid of letting the walls down that he had built over a lifetime of disappointment. Afraid that he would let them down only to have her hurt him. Afraid of loving her but even more afraid of losing her. As the steam threatened to engulf his reflection in the mirror Jess watched as a single tear left a track down his cheek.


	6. Synonyms and Invitations

**Authors Note: Will try and get another chapter or two up tonight. Hope you are enjoying the tale so far. Please Review =)**

When Rory arrived at work on Monday she was greeted by the largest bunch of long stemmed roses on her desk. She turned to Jack, one of the feature writers whose desk sat very close to hers. She knew who they were from she wanted to know when they arrived.

"Jack," She called over to him, "When did these get here?" She asked him gesturing to the flowers.

"Um, about half an hour ago," he replied beginning to look all over his desk. "Actually they came with this." He said handing her an envelope.

"Why weren't they just pinned in the flowers?" She asked.

"Apparently it is of the upmost importance that you receive it and read it. Secret admirer, Gilmore?" He asked her.

"I wish, then I could ignore they exist." She replied. "Look I need to head out for a little while. I will be back later and my phone is on if you need me."

She stormed into the HPG head offices. Her black peep toe pumps, clapping loudly on the marble floor. She approached a front desk and was greeted by a blonde woman who appeared to be in her early thirties. The receptionist looked up at Rory with a professional smile plastered on her face which faltered upon seeing Rory's scowl.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes," Rory replied stiffly, "I am here to see Logan Huntzburger. And I am not interested in hearing that he is busy, or in a meeting or when he has available appointments. I am here to see him now and I will be seeing him now. Trust me; tell him Lorelai Gilmore is here to see him." The receptionist pressed some buttons on her phone and mumbled into the receiver. Throwing furtive glances back at Rory.

"He is on his way out." She told her. Rory stood with her back to the door that lead into the offices and looked out the large window that looked out over the New York buildings.

"Well, Miss Gilmore. I knew you couldn't stay away." She turned to scowl at him.

"Not on Logan. I have told you twice now, so let's hope that the third time is the charm. I am not interested. I do no want flowers or chocolates or a damn coffee cart. I don't want you." Before he could reply she stormed out of the office as quickly as she had stormed in. Once outside the high rise building Rory stopped to take a breath and tried to keep the tears at bay. She thought back to that first week on the campaign tour. Only five months ago but so much had changed.

_She sat in the health clinic at one of their stops in the tour. She sat with her hands in her lap, wringing her fingers together. This was it. She knew this would change everything. _

The following weekend Rory was nearing Philadelphia. She and Jess had been a little distant since his visit to New York and Logan's interruption. She had decided to take a personal day at work and spend three days in Philly with him. She drove around the back of his terrace apartment and parked her prius. She entered his home through the back door, walking through the kitchen. She dropped her bags next to the small dining table before pouring herself a cup of coffee. She continued on her way upstairs but couldn't find Jess in his room.

"Jess." She called out to him. She noticed light creeping out from the crack under his spare room door. Jess had pointed out the room when she stayed with him but they had never spent any time in there. There was a desk in the corner and a double bed for visitors (Mainly Luke). Rory timidly opened the door to see Jess sitting at the desk with his back to her. She could see him typing at a laptop, completely engrossed in the images and thoughts he was putting to paper. Rory tip-toed up to him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his neck.

"What you doing there?" She spoke into his neck. He closed the laptop before letting her even peak at his words.

"You know the usual." He explained, vaguely.

"Still not going to let me read a word then?" She asked him.

"Nope, not a single letter, comma, exclamation point or ampersand." He chuckled.

"No fair!" She pouted.

"I can think of a way to make it up to you." He told her, tracing circles on her arm with his finger.

"I think I might just let you." She breathed into his neck. He got up from his seat at the desk and turned, taking her into his arms and pulling her closely. He kissed her on the mouth and began to walk them back out into the hall toward his room. He opened the door, ushering Rory inside. He shut the door behind before turning back to trail kisses along her neck. One hand around the back of her head holding her close to him the other moved around her waist. She held either side of his head enjoying the warm, wet kisses he was leaving on her neck. He nipped at her earlobe causing a moan to escape her lips. She pushed him down to sit on edge of his bed, kissing him fully on the mouth, before taking a step from him and pulling the black sweater from her body. She stood before him wearing a dark navy bra that cut mid way across her breast, barely covering her nipple. Jess drank in the image of her before him hungrily. He licked his lips with desire. She proceeded to remove the black pants she was wearing revealing the matching Navy panties with the sheer paneling. She moved forward and pushed Jess back. He skimmed across the bed so he was sitting against the head board and waited as she crawled across the bed towards him. She straddled over the top of him and began kissing him, her tongue massaging his own. She pulled at his shirt and pulled it off him, breaking their kiss for just a second. Her hands came to rest on his chest while his wrapped around her back. He reached the clip of her navy bra and without any hesitation he undid the material and allowed it to drop from her, revealing her chest to him. He brought her left breast into his mouth and teased her nipple with his tongue. Her head was thrown back and she gasped at the exquisite feeling. She reached down to undo his pants.

"You are far too clothed, Mr. Mariano." She moved allowing him to remove his pants and boxers in a swift motion. He moved her to lay back on the bed and came over, holding his weight above her on his elbows. He began to kiss her neck, her collar bones, her breast, her stomach, her hip. Slowly teasing her as he made his descent to her core. He pulled the navy panties from her body, noticing the moisture at their centre. He kissed the inside of her hips, listening as she moaned at each touch. He brought his mouth to the apex of her legs and licked along her. He tasted her, enjoying every second. He brought a hand to her and placed two fingers inside of her as he continued to work her over with his mouth. When she began bucking the hips towards him and her breathing had become erratic he slowly pulled from her. Knowing he had on the brink of no return he moved his body, positioning his erection at her entrance. He teased her with the head before pushing into her slowly. He pushed until his entire length was inside her before looking down at her. Her stunning eyes filled with lust. He kissed her, slowly and deeply, wanting to convey to her his every intention in this one kiss. This was not just sex this time. This was not just love, or an itch that required scratching. This was him giving himself to her. Truly allowing her within the walls he had built up. Finally trusting in her love. Trusting in their love. He began to move himself in and out of her. Her hips moving to meet him, reaching an amazing rhythm and pace. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head as he increased his pace just slightly. He knew she was already on the edge from the earlier foreplay and he could feel himself nearing that point of no return himself. He looked into her eyes and let out a passionate growl.

"C'mon Baby. Let it go." He told her prompting her rocking orgasm to take over her body. She screamed out his name as she come undone around him, tightening on his manhood. The feeling of her core spasming around his brought him to his own release. He pushed into her one final time and felt himself explode inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, kissing her chest.

"That was –"he began in his husky, just fucked voice.

"Incredible, extraordinary, amazing, mind-blowing, fantastic, unbelievable." She finished his thought.

"That fancy pants school of yours really paid off for you didn't it Gilmore." He teased her.

They had remained naked and curled up together in Jess's bed. He had gone to get them coffee and pie from downstairs. When he returned Rory was checking her cell phone, shaking her head.

"Everything ok?" He asked her.

"Another message from Logan." She explained, looking up at him uncomfortably.

"Douche bag doesn't take a hint well does he?"

"Not getting his own way has never sat well with him." She replied taking the pie dish from jess and curling up under his arm. "So I have a dinner thing for work in a couple of weeks. It's fancier then the mixer the other night and I have a plus one. Want to come with me?" She asked him changing the subject.

"Do I have to wear a suit?" He asked her, smirking.

"Jacket and dress shirt. No tie. But there will be chicken." She told him.

"You had me at chicken." He told her. They curled up, entwining their legs, enjoying the perfect simplicity of the night.


	7. Job Offers

**Authors Note: Here is two more chapters coming your way guys. I really have an idea where I want the next few chapters to go. After that I am not so sure again. I am sure inspiration will come to me. I am really loving getting your reviews so please keep them coming. I may be quiet the next few days as my mother and sister in law are coming for the weekend. I will see how. Either way I will definitely be back by Monday. Enjoy =)**

The weeks had past, a montage of changing calendar pages flying around them. Their weekends spent naked, wrapped around each other or in the throws of sexual bliss. Neither one had ever had that kind of sex before. Logan never made love to her like Jess did. Their sex together hadn't been bad, but it hadn't been loving either. It was fucking in the true sense of the word. With Dean it had been… Well bad. That was all there was to describe it. Bad. Rory knew the only reason she pretended otherwise was because she refused to admit it was a mistake at the time. Jess, however, took his time. He knew the exact spots to touch and caress to get the best response from her and she returned the same to him. They fit in everyway, most perfectly. The weeks apart from each other were long and torturous and both knew there was only so much longer they could continue the distance. They hadn't talked about it yet but both knew it was on the others mind.

Jess was packing books into the shelves at truncheon when Matt and Chris approached him. He peeked at them from the corner of his eye and smirked.

"If this has to do with the writer who was in yesterday, I know he crossed some lines, but his writing is incredible." He said

"I don't care if he is going to make us millions, Jess, he started stripping buck naked. Showing us that his writing came from a place of purity." Chris began before Matt elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch! Oh right." Chris said, rubbing at his now bruising ribs.

"Look man, we got an offer." Matt began.

"What kind of an offer?" Jess asked them suspiciously.

"Well this guy came in today and spoke to me. He runs a small printing press but it's going under. He knows that we were looking to expand and was wondering if we would like to buy him out. He is primarily an editor so he was asking us to keep him on and have him edit. It does mean we could take on more authors under truncheon." Matt explained.

"Yeah and his shop will open up a much broader market for us." Chris went on.

"But if his shop is failing, why does he think we would do any better?" Jess asked them.

"Well he wasn't able to take on any more authors. He was beginning to go under. You know how it is Jess; there is no way we could have kept this place going with only one of us. You can't survive on what only one editor can bring in." Matt said to him.

"Yeah, but if we buy him out it will still just be him. Sure we can stock more publications but he will still be the only editor working there." Jess told them.

"Unless one of us moves to his place and takes in more authors from there. The pool of talent would be limitless." Chris replied. Jess narrowed his eyes at them.

"And where exactly would his place be?" He asked, knowing they were implying that he should be the one to move. "Guys I can't move any further away from New York. The distance has been hard enough for Rory and me."

"Well lucky for you, his place is in Brooklyn." Matt said smirking at Jess. Jess's eyes widened with shock.

"What?"

"His publishing house is in Brooklyn. I have looked into him a little and his house seems to be good. He's got some pretty great and obscure writers under his belt but just doesn't have the hands to take on anymore. We would have to go over all the paper work but it seems like a great deal. What do you think?" Matt asked Jess.

"We go through the paper work with a fine toothed comb. Make sure there is nothing suss, we have worked way too hard to get caught in a scam. If it all checks out and is legit then I will pack my stuff." Jess replied. On the inside he was bursting. He could be with Rory, every day. He didn't want to get his hopes up too much but he couldn't help it. It felt like everything was falling into place.

Rory had been working incredibly hard and it wasn't going unnoticed. Job offers were coming in from larger papers every week but so far she was sticking. The sales and subscriptions for her publication had never been higher and the paper was at an all time high. On the same day that Jess was receiving his big news she was called into the office of the Editor in Chief.

"Rory, have a seat." He greeted her as she entered his office.

"Hey John, what's up?" She asked.

"Well another job offer has come your way. And I think you should really consider this one. It's a great deal." He told her simply.

"John, I am happy here." She replied.

"I know but maybe just take a look at the offer." He said sliding an envelope her way. She picked it up and turned it over only to notice the stamp on the top left corner of the page. The intricate design around the companies initials. HPG. She shook her head, angrily, before sliding the envelope back across to John.

"John, this is one offer I am entirely uninterested in." She stated.

"Rory, are you sure? I mean – "She cut him off before he could continue.

"I do not care if they are offering the moon John. I will not work for HPG. Ever!" She said forcefully.

"Ok," John sighed, relieved. "Well I am glad we aren't losing you. You're an amazing editor and writer, Gilmore." Rory smiled at him and nodded. She left his office and checked the time. It was 3:30pm on a Friday afternoon. She still had to get a dress for the dinner tomorrow night that Jess was attending with her. She decided to leave work early to hit the shops and take her mind off the job offer.

Later that night Jess held Rory to him on the lounge as they watched TV and ate Chinese for dinner. He had decided against telling her about his possible relocation until it was a done deal. They talked about their week and Rory told Jess of the unappreciated job offer she had been presented with earlier in the day. Jess was irritated that Logan was still bothering Rory but he felt slightly vindicated at knowing that he was desperate enough to offer her a job. Rory hated handouts and she hated being manipulated. Logan' pathetic attempt at both just went to show how very little he knew Rory at all. Jess was confident now that he had Rory's heart and he knew she had his. He decided to put Logan out of his mind. The universe however had other ideas.

Jess entered the beautiful dining hall waiting for Rory who was just checking in her coat. He walked towards the bar and ordered a scotch for himself and a martini for Rory. He looked around at all the guests in the room. Everyone was dressed up, and at least four drinks ahead of him. He knew it was going to be a long night but since Rory had indicated that she was rocking some pretty tasty lingerie he knew his good behavior would be rewarded. He was still glancing around the room when his eyes fell at the door. His mouth dropped open at the very sight of her. She was dressed in a wine colored dress, with long sleeves. It hugged every curve on her body and stopped just above the knee showing a tantalizing amount of her never ending legs. She had paired it with a gorgeous pair of black stiletto heels that lengthened her legs even more and a black clutch. Her hair was swept to one side and lightly curled at the ends. She had minimal eye make-up but had opted for some amazing eyelash extensions that were a neon sign pointing to her gorgeous indigo eyes. Her lips however were a deep plum color. She was striking and Jess was aware that he was not the only man completely taken with the very sight of her. She caught his eye and smiled her beautiful, humble 'Rory' smile and began to walk toward him.

"You look… Whoa!" He told her when she reached him and wrapped an arm around him.

"Well thank you Mr. Mariano. You scrubbed up pretty nicely too." She told him, leaning in to kiss him lightly on the lips. They spent the night talking to this person and that. Jess was slightly self-conscious every time Rory introduced him to someone new.

"Hi Cindy, this is my date, Author, Jess Mariano."

She repeated it to everyone they met and Jess was surprised with how receptive and interested they were in his book and his work with truncheon. Many of them gave them cards, telling him to get in contact if he were ever in the city to work.

"I am just going to head to the bathroom, fix my make-up and such." She told Jess, leaning in to kiss his cheek. He walked back towards the bar for a new drink but was stopped at the sound of an unfortunately familiar voice. He felt himself stiffen with anger at the words he heard.

"Man, I don't care about that little boy she brought as her date. I will be taking her home and I will be sliding her out of that dress and onto me. That will give the great American novelist something for his next rag!"


	8. Confrontations And Revelations

**Authors Note: This is a short chapter but I really wanted it to stand on it's own as the next chapter will be filling in a lot of blanks. Please Review =)**

Jess clenched his fist and felt the anger building up inside him. He turned slightly and seen Logan talking to two other men. One was about their height with light brown hair; the other was a taller guy with dark curly hair and what Jess believed to be an Australian accent. He knew he should keep moving and ignore the rich jack ass but something rooted him to the spot.

"Mmmm-mmmm, you always did love you some Rory as a midnight snack." The shorter one replied to Logan.

"Well Mate, she is looking delicious tonight. I think every man in here will need a cold shower tonight just from looking at her." The Australian added.

"Not me, gents." Logan replied. "I may have an extra hot shower though. With Rory. You know how she likes it against the shower wall." He continued, raising his eyebrows at them. Jess made his way to stand behind them as he continued to listen.

"Nothing sexier then looking down at those big blue eyes while she takes your whole length in her mouth."

"Jeez mate. Ease up or I shall be pitching a tent in my trousers and that would be very embarrassing. For you I mean, as when the women in here see my all mighty girth they shall all want to take me home and ravish me." The Australian joked.

"Yeah right Finn, you keep holding onto that fantasy." The shortest of the three teased. "Huntzburger, man, you still with us or are you still in the shower with your little journo?" He asked noticing Logan's glazed expression.

"Definitely the shower, man." Logan said with his signature cocky smirk.

"Maybe I need one of these showers." The shorter one said. "If they are really this good."

"Colin, my friend," Logan said slapping a hand on his shoulder, "You definitely should get a shower like this. But Rory is mine. I am not sharing that with anyone. There is nothing like hearing her moans echo inside that shower while I take her from behind. I tell you now, guys, she might act all prim and proper but she is wild. When she begins to buck against me-"At this Jess had heard enough. He couldn't believe this jerk, who claimed to love Rory, could talk about her like this. Matt and Chris had certainly mocked Jess and his great Monday moods after a Rory visit but it was never crossing the line like this. Jess could never share the intimate details of Rory with anyone.

"Excuse me," He said tapping Logan on the shoulder, "But I don't think you will be doing anything of the sort with Miss Gilmore. And I suggest you learn how to speak to and about a lady because that isn't it." Logan just laughed in Jess's face and replied.

"A lady? Rory? Well my friend you are obviously not satisfying her right if you still think she is a lady." Jess's hands balled into a tight fist and he began to shake.

"What?" Logan asked with a smirk, "Going to hit me now, Hemmingway?"

"No he's not," said a voice, cutting through their confrontation. "Because I am." With that Rory drew back her fist and let it fly into Logan's nose. He stumbled backwards, only avoiding falling to the floor by Colin and Finn's waiting arms. Jess grabbed Rory who was shaking out her hand, her knuckled already going a very bright red. He began to turn them towards the door.

"Rory are you ok?" He said taking her hand into his to examine it. "Can you move your fingers?" He asked as she began to wiggle them gently.

"Yeah, but it hurts." She said.

"Hey!" A voice yelled from behind them. They turned to see Logan following them. "What the hell Rory?"

Jess stepped in front of her about to tell him to back away when Rory placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Jess its fine." She said before turning to look at Logan. "Was my right hook still too subtle Logan? I want you to stay away from me. You can say and think everything you want but it is never going to happen. Ever!" she snarled at him. She noticed him glare at Jess and continued before he could argue. "It's not just because I love Jess, which I do, but even if we weren't together, you and I would never be again Logan. I can't look at you the same as I used to. I don't see anything good in you anymore. I see the guy who walked away and never answered my calls. I don't want you anymore, Logan. When I look at you I just feel the hurt and the fear and the very real pain again. You have no right to want or expect anything from me ever again." She was yelling at him now. He looked into her eyes, seeing the defiant anger behind them.

"You don't mean that. We are meant to be." He pleaded with her.

"No, Logan. We were never meant to be. I know it, my mother knew it, and your family knew it. Hell the universe knew it and made sure I could never look at you the same way again."

"What? The universe? What are you talking about?" Logan asked her, confused.

"You want the proof that we are not meant to be together Logan, well here it is." She screamed at him. She dug through her clutch and found her purse. From it she through down a small plastic bracelet of some sort and a folded piece of paper. She turned to Jess, the tears filling her eyes, she grabbed his hand.

"Take me home Jess." She said as he put his arm around her and was already leaning to the door.

Logan stared after her and Jess, watching them walk away from him. He remembered the two items Rory had said would give him the proof they were never meant to be. Picking them up he looked at the plastic bracelet. It was a medical band from a hospital in Ohio.

**A/N: Any ideas on what the bracelet is from? Give me your feedback guys, I love it =)**


	9. You Can't Handle The Truth

**Authors Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review I love the feedback =) And a shout out to ****_Scarlet3086_****, you are one clever cookie and I am loving your feedback =) Thanks everyone. Enjoy =)**

Rory and Jess didn't talk the entire way back to Rory's apartment, or when Jess unzipped her dress and pulled her feet free from her shoes, or when he put her in a warm shower and washed her hair but the steady flow of silent tears streamed down her cheeks. Finally Jess ushered her towards her bed and laid her down. He dragged off his suit and crept under the covers, pulling her towards him.

"Rory," He coaxed her gently, "Baby, I need you to talk to me. Please." She buried her head closer to his chest and he could feel the tears licking his chest. "C'mon, please." He began to beg her, his worry increasing by the second. Still she remained silent. He made to move from beneath her with a sigh. "Ok, I'm going to call Lorelai." Suddenly Rory sat up; her eyes tear filled eyes wide with fear.

"No!" She pleaded with him, "Don't call my mum."

"Well you won't talk to me so I don't really know what else to do. The silence strike would be impressive considering it's you but I'm too worried."

"I'm afraid if I tell you, you will never look at me the same. I am afraid you will stop loving me." She told him, a sob taking over the last few words.

"Rory, I could never stop loving you. Ever! Please you need to talk to me." Rory stared into his eyes and let out a huge sigh.

"Promise you won't leave me?" She asked him.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He said watching her frown.

"Yuck, I hate that saying." She told him.

"Huh, fancy that, so does Luke." He told her, smirking. "C'mon Rory, you need to tell me. Something is up. Enough for you to punch him and what was that stuff that you threw at him?"

"That… That was… That was a medical bracelet and a medical report. More specifically it was my medical bracelet and medical report."

"Why would you throw that to him?" Jess asked her, confused.

"My first week on the campaign bus, I was sick. Really, really sick. I thought it was just motion sickness, you know?" She asked him before continuing before he could answer. "So anyway, when we hit Ohio I went to a clinic there, to see if I could get something for it. So they ran all these tests and took my blood and… well… it wasn't motion sickness. I was 6 weeks pregnant Jess." She told him. Jess opened his mouth to say something but no words come out. He was shocked. Rory, his Rory, had been pregnant. Only six months before she had been pregnant. And now she wasn't? Jess knew he hadn't graduated from a fancy school like Yale, or even a non-fancy high school like Stars Hollow, but he knew babies didn't take a week to cook.

"Did you tell him?" He asked her, his brain and mouth finally understanding each other again.

"I rang him, left a few messages but he never called me back. Anyway, I had decided if he wasn't going to call me back that made my decision easy, it's not like I wanted to be tied to him forever, I already knew I didn't love him. I had looked up the number and booked in to a reputable clinic in Ohio that could sort out the situation for me. The night before I was due to go in I started getting these really funny cramps. Then I started bleeding so I headed to the hospital there. They did more tests and they took more blood. Turned out I didn't need that appointment after all. They sent me home, or back to the crappy hotel we were staying in, and told me there was not much more to do. It was an early miscarriage and they told me it would just go away."

"Did it? Just go away?" Jess asked her, reaching out to hold her hand.

"Physically, yes. The doctors hadn't really prepared me for that. I mean it's not like I could see anything really but I felt it. I could pin point the exact moment that it was gone. But emotionally? No, I think about it every day. How alone I was, how scared I was. I wasn't even planning on keeping it, but losing it like that, it broke something inside of me. I felt like I had failed. Isn't that so stupid? I felt like I was a failure for losing a baby I had no intention of keeping. I blamed myself and my body." She finished, her tears keeping up a constant stream.

"Rory, it's not your fault. These things happen. It's not your body." He told her. He was overcome with his feelings. He was so incredibly sad for Rory, having to go through all that alone. He was so angry at Logan. Stupid jerk had put her through enough, and then he gets her pregnant and can't even take responsibility and answer a damn call. Rory was sobbing hard now.

"It… is… me though." She told him between sobs.

"What do you mean?" He asked her feeling confused again.

"I had tests afterwards and they told me… they said… they…" She was sobbing incredibly hard now, gulping for air. "They told me… that… I…I can never… I will never be able … to carry a baby." She finished, looking up at him. Her eyes pleading with him to understand. He felt his heart break for her and all the realizations hit him at once. Rory could not have children, their future together would not include children, and he would never watch her body change and grow with a life they created. Everything Jess had never been sure he even wanted had been stripped from him in those few words. He pulled Rory closer into his body.

"Baby, I am so sorry." He whispered into her hair.

"It's so stupid. I mean it's not like I ever dreamed about having kids, and I know that not having Logan's child was for the best, but it's like this life I never thought I wanted has been completely taken away from me and now it's all I can think about." They sat in silence until Rory finally released a sigh and finally released what she had been holding onto for months.

Logan sat back in his penthouse apartment, paid for by daddy dearest. He stared down at the medical bracelet in his hand. He had left the guys at the function room, they had offered to come with him but he wasn't sure what he was going to discover when he opened this letter and he felt pretty certain that he needed to read it alone. He took a deep breath and opened the folded paper. He noticed the heading, from a hospital in Ohio, the same logo as on the bracelet. He began to read the medical notes for one Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. As the words began to sink in his head began to buzz and he felt the room begin to spin. Pregnant? Miscarriage? This couldn't be. Logan took one last look before the contents of his stomach came to resurface.

Rory nestled closer into Jess. Her tears had subsided hours earlier and they had just talked. While the night had been emotional for them it was good to be getting everything out in the open.

"So you never even told your mum?" Jess asked her.

"I told no one." She answered him

"Why?"

"I was afraid. I didn't want to bother anyone. I was embarrassed. I don't know. A lot of reasons I guess." She told him.

"I understand. I am just so angry that you were alone. I swear if you hadn't already I would go and find Logan and punch him." Jess told her.

"God that felt good." She said, chuckling lightly.

"It looked good." He told her. "So you really would have gone through with your appointment?" He asked her.

"I honestly don't know. If I knew then what I know now maybe not. But then again maybe yes, to save me the heartache later on. Besides it was for the best. I am grateful not to be tied to Logan forever. Plus it gave me the wake up call I needed. I knew what I wanted and realized life was too short not to try and get it. That's when I told my mum about you. So I guess it has worked out for the best." She leant her face up to kiss his mouth softly.

"Rory," he said looking down at her, "I love you. Nothing will ever change that and I want to be here for ever. What ever happens ok?" He watched as the tears returned to her eyes and she smiled up at him.

"I love you too." She told him. He leant down and kissed her softly on the mouth, holding face close to his. Before Rory was able to deepen the kiss her phone chimed alerting her to an incoming message. She read the message and released another large sigh.

"What is it?" Jess asked her. She handed her mobile to him to read, replying shortly.

"Logan."

_Can we talk, please?_

"What are you going to do?" he asked her softly.

"I probably owe him an explanation after that." She told Jess. She looked up at him and he could see the hesitation in her eyes. He knew she was reluctant to rehash all the details to him but he could see something else. Then it dawned on him. Rory was asking for his opinion, his permission in a way. She was asking him to understand that she owed Logan this and she was asking him to be ok with it. Jess tried not to sound too nice.

"Yeah, it probably will be for the best." He told her. Rory nodded at him, her silent thanks for his empathy, and sent Logan a return text with and time and place to meet.


	10. Tears Or Beers?

**Authors Note: So I hope I don't lose people with this chapter and the next one, but I am not a Rogan gal, I am Literati till the day I die. I may write a Rogan story after this will just see how I go with this. But if you would be keen for a Rogan story let me know =) So I wanted to say thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming. I am no writer, this being my first writing attempt, but your reviews let me know I am not just writing for nothing and it's very encouraging. Also to ****_Droolia_****, I totally know what you mean about Logan and I am hoping that this chapter will explain a little to why he has reverted back to his daddy using behavior. I also am making this a Literati story so I needed to make Logan the lesser choice. Also I hope Jess's tear didn't throw you too much. I t was a little over dramatic, I admit, but I wanted to show him soften with age. And we have seen him cry before (sort of, after the car accident when Luke find him on the bridge, he is pretty sniffling, like he has just been crying.)**

Logan was already seated at one of the café's tables, with two coffees, waiting. Rory sat down quietly, fiddling with her bag and her jacket before finally looking him in the eyes. She could see they were bloodshot. Tears or beers she wondered to herself.

"I got you a coffee." He said to her softly as he handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said managing a small smile as the godly liquid reached her lips.

"Rory… I…" Logan began to stutter and Rory braced herself for the impending onslaught.

"I am so sorry." Logan told her his eyes downcast. Rory's mouth opened in surprise, that wasn't the initial reaction she was expecting from him.

"Logan, you didn't know." She told him.

"But I should have known. You tried to call me. I shouldn't have been so pig headed and I should have answered your calls. If I had just talked to you."

"Talking to me wouldn't have changed the outcome." She tried to tell him.

"If I hadn't have put you under so much stress. I should have been there." He continued.

"Logan the doctors said there was nothing that could have been done. It happens and it is what it is. No one is to blame." She tried to soothe him. "I am sorry I told you like that." She told him.

"Well I was home before I opened the form so no one really knows." He told her.

"Still yelling at you like that, making a scene it was wrong." She looked down and blushed before asking "How is your nose by the way?"

"Bruised but it will be fine. My ego may take slightly longer to heal however." Logan chuckled.

"I would say sorry but you more then deserved that." She told him. He had the decency to look ashamed of himself.

"I am so sorry Rory. I had way too much to drink and I was angry. When I seen you a few weeks ago I really thought it was my second chance to be with you."

"Lets be honest Logan, it is well beyond a second chance with you. You have had more chances with me then I can count." She told him, trying not to be too harsh.

"I know." He said, sounding defeated. "I guess it took you punching me in the nose to really see that. I was just so angry seeing you with that guy. I was so jealous. It's not an excuse but it is what it is." She nodded at him. She didn't want to excuse the crude things he had said about her. She looked down at her hands, her fingers knotting together with nerves.

"Logan, why would you go back to work for your dad?" She asked him. She watched him take a deep breath.

"When you turned me down I was pretty embarrassed. I felt like everything my family had ever said was right. I thought I had been kidding myself with you and that I was destined to become my father. So I decided to stop fooling myself and accept the position with HPG. I figured I was bound to end up there anyway so why not now. Learn the family business, marry a trophy wife and die rich and unhappy in true Huntzburger fashion." He told her, smiling sadly.

"That is silly Logan. You are, always have been and always will be a much greater man then Mitchum." She told him. "You should do your own thing, be your own man, follow your dreams and every other slogan that has ever been printed on one of those inspirational posters with the man in the canoe, floating on the river in front of a mountain."

"So I am assuming no one knows about …" He trailed off not knowing how to finish the question.

"No. I barely had time to know when there was nothing to know. Didn't seem worth bringing it up after. I wanted to forget about it really." Logan just nodded. "Besides," She continued, "Even though I was mad at you I didn't want you dead. Which, we both know, is what you would be if Lorelai found out."

"Thanks." Logan replied jokingly. Rory looked down at her watch. She really didn't want to talk about it much more and she had a deadline.

"Well I should be going. I am sorry that I told you like this Logan, but please don't feel bad or dwell on it. I am fine and it has all worked out for the best." She told him. She was just turning to walk away when he stopped her.

"Rory, what if it had worked out differently. What if there had been a baby. Where would we be then?" He asked her. She could see the hope still lingering in his eyes. While she didn't want to hurt him any more she knew she had to be honest with him.

"Logan, no matter how it happened, I would never have let there be a baby." She explained to him sadly. She seen the shock on his face as the truth registered but she needed to be clear with him. It would never have been different for them. She walked away from Logan forever.

Logan had walked back to his apartment on autopilot. He hadn't realized until his door man was ushering him inside that he had even made his way back. His mind was turning over Rory's last words to him. He realized that she hadn't turned down his proposal because of his family, or his job or anything like that. She had turned him down because she didn't want to be with him, because she didn't love him. She was so certain she didn't want to be with him that she would have aborted their baby. Logan walked over to his bar and poured himself a scotch. He swallowed it in a second and poured himself another. After three more glasses had found themselves empty in a single mouthful he decided to just drink straight from the bottle. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed.

"Finn," He slurred, "Call Colin, it's time for a big night my friend. LDB style."

They had out drunk the best of them and then some. At some point they had ended up in Hartford, though neither of them were entirely sure how. They walked down the street, howling into the night before Logan stopped. He had an idea and nothing and no one would talk him out of it. He picked up the pace until he was running, his best friends drunkenly stumbling behind him to keep up. It was two blocks later when they came to stop in front of what looked like a large factory. Logan opened a security box and entered some numbers into the combination lock. A loud rumbling began and a large metal door began to open. Logan walked inside, turning into a small side door. Colin and Finn, who had stumbled in after him, heard the rustling of keys.

"Logan, mate, what are we doing?" Finn called to him. Suddenly light after florescent light turned on illuminating the large room. In front of them stood at least fifteen exotic, top of the line sports cars. Colin and Finn's mouths dropped open at the site of the full garage as Logan came to stand in front of them; the largest smirk adorned his face.

"Welcome to daddy's playground boys." He told them, holding up a pair of keys.

Logan had his foot to the floor, pushing the luxury vehicle to its limit. They had the top down and Finn was standing in the front passenger seat holding onto the windscreen, screaming out to the night.

"Inomnia Paratus."

Logan picked the bottle of vodka from Finns empty seat and drank straight from the bottle, appreciating the burn trailing down his throat. He shifted gears as he drove the car to its limits around the roads of Hartford. The speed pushing his hair back to his head.

"Hey Finn, are you ready for a trick?" He yelled to his friend, taking another swig from the clear bottle.

"I am ready for anything, my little American friend." Finn yelled back. Logan smirked as they came towards a T-intersection. Logan pulled the car to the middle of the road before turning the wheel full lock and pushing the accelerator to the floor, spinning the vehicle in dizzying donuts. The boys drunken, gleeful cries turned to screams of panic as the car left hand wheel clipped the concrete gutter. The car was flipped onto its roof by the momentum, it twisted and turned in the street before it skidded across the street, stopped by the impact as it made contact with a street light. The car was stilled, left in a twisted pile of metal that had stopped resembling a car at all. The deafening sounds of metal pounding into pavement and ripping from the cars frame that had filled the night air just moments before had now become quiet, leaving nothing but the deadly silence that hung heavy in the air.


	11. Goodbye

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry it has taken me a few days to get this upload up. I have a few little things going on that I needed to get done. But I am hoping to be back to regular updates. So this is definitely a Literati story but I am seriously considering a Rogan story after I complete this one. I have an idea in mind and I think it's different to anything else I have read on here so let me know if you guys may be keen for that - especially you****_ Droolia_****. I have an idea of where this story will go and I would say it will be about 5 more chapters. Will see how I go. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please don't be too mad and as always review, I love your feedback and ideas =)**

The church was beautiful, with the high ceilings and the stained glass windows. It was full with people, dressed all in black. She slipped in the doors with only seconds to spare and sat in the very last pew. As the minister stood to the pulpit to begin the service and a hush fell over the room. He began by talking about angels in heaven and the lord awaiting the fallen son. She let her mind wander during this, knowing that none of it was genuine of the man they were here to farewell. She let silent tears fall down her cheeks as she listened to his sister perform his eulogy. She watched as his mother sobbed and his father sat in silence, with the shocked look on his face that remained from the moment they had been given the news. Before his casket was removed from the church, on the shoulders of his friends and family, she quietly stood and slipped from the side door.

Rory stood out in the sun, looking up at the perfect blue sky. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She slowly walked away from the church, letting go of the pain and perhaps, finally, letting go of Logan Elias Huntzburger.

Rory drove back to Stars Hollow after the service. She had taken the Wednesday to the Monday off of work and had decided to spend the time with her Mum. As she pulled her car into the front yard her mum came rushing out to greet her. Rory leapt from the car into her mothers waiting arms. She started to cry, a gentle stream of tears into her mothers shoulder.

"Oh Honey, I am so sorry." Lorelai soothed her, patting down Rory's hair. She led her inside their home.

"It was so sad Mum." Rory told her mother.

"Well, kid, funerals aren't exactly a barrel of laughs you know." Lorelai replied.

"I know Mum, but it was so impersonal. The only thing that seems genuinely like Logan was Honor's eulogy. It was so horrible and just not like Logan at all." Rory explained to her mum. "He deserved better then that, you know?"

"I understand honey. Aside from that was it ok? For you I mean? Were they nice to you?" Lorelai asked. She had been concerned for Rory entering the lions den so to speak.

"No one saw me. I slipped in at the beginning and slipped out at the end." Lorelai nodded at her daughters words.

"I just can't believe it. Logan is dead. I don't think I have actually said those words until now. I would see he had an accident or he passed away but I hadn't actually allowed myself those words. Dead. It just seems so weird. And I am worried that I am over reacting. Like I shouldn't care so much. But then I worry I am under reacting. Like I am not caring enough. And I don't want to talk about it too much to Jess in case he thinks it's more then it is or it bothers him." Lorelai sensed that Rory was working her way into a panic rant so she quickly cut in.

"I think what you are feeling is absolutely normal honey. Logan was a very big part of your life, you loved him very much. Just because that love changed over time doesn't mean that he stopped meaning anything to you at all. It is normal to be sad that he is gone. As far as the Jess stuff, I know he wants you to talk to him. He understands everything that I just said to you. He knows that Logan was a special person in your life and he just wants you to talk to him and open up to him."

"How do you know?" Rory asked her

"Well." Lorelai said guiltily, turning towards the arch leading into their kitchen. Rory turned to see what her mother was gesturing towards and there was Jess.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked Jess in barely more then a whisper. She had felt her heart swell when she seen him, knowing he was exactly what she needed in this moment.

"I thought you might need me or something. I don't know. It was a stupid idea."

"It most certainly wasn't a stupid idea. It is wonderful and thoughtful and exactly what I needed." She told him as he walked towards her. Lorelai stood up to leave the two alone.

"I am going to find Luke. Dinner at 8?" She asked them.

"Sounds good." Jess replied as Rory nodded her consent. As Lorelai left the room Jess took her spot on the couch and turned to face Rory.

"So, are you ok?" He asked her. She began to nod, then shook her head before giving up and just shrugging.

"I don't know." She told him, "I feel weird."

"That's understandable. He was a big part of your life. You loved him." Jess told her gently. Rory looked down at her hands. She wasn't sure what to say, she didn't want to hurt Jess's feelings and she knew how he felt about Logan, but she couldn't deny what he said was true. As though he had read her mind Jess continued.

"Rory I know I didn't like the guy but I had an hour of experience with him. While I thought he was a pompous jerk I also know that there had to be some good about the guy. I mean he held onto you for three years. So aside from the obvious fact that he had great taste, I know you wouldn't waste three years on someone who was a complete waste of space. I also know that while you weren't still in love with him there will always be a part of you that holds love for him. That is ok, and I don't want you to feel like you have to hide that from me." Rory looked at Jess, almost unbelieving of the love that this man could have for her. She decided to share with him the one feeling she had been holding onto since she heard about the accident.

"It's my fault." She whispered to him.

"What? Rory, no, that's silly." Jess told her, cupping her face with his hands. He watched as the tears began to fill her eyes.

"I told him the truth about what happened. I told him that I never would have gone through with it. I hurt him so bad and then he was dead. I caused this."

"Rory, no." Jess told her. "This is not your fault. Logan was drunk and he drove that car."

"Which he wouldn't have done if I hadn't turned his world upside down." Rory interjected.

"Rory he was owed the truth. Maybe he did get drunk to try and forget some of his pain but he did not go out with the intent to kill himself and turn his best friend into a freaking turnip. It was an accident, a horrible accident. But you couldn't have changed that. So you can be sad and confused and angry at the situation but you don't get to be guilty. Do you hear me? You do not get to be guilty." He watched the sobs take her over, knowing she was finally releasing what she had held onto since she heard about the accident. He pulled her into him and just held her, letting her tears stain his shirt until she could cry no more.

Luke had told Jess over dinner that he and Rory were welcome to stay in the apartment over the diner for the rest of their stay, that way they had their own space and privacy. Jess was more grateful then he let on, knowing that while he desperately wanted Rory there was absolutely no way that he could ever touch her under Lorelai's roof. He opened the apartment door for her. He sat their bags down on the floor and turned to ask her if she wanted any pie from downstairs. Before he could say a word she was on him, her mouth pushed into his passionately. Her tongue was in his mouth massaging his own. His arms snaked around her back and his hands made their way up her spine, underneath her shirt. Goosebumps immediately arose all over her body.

"I need you." She breathed into his mouth as she dropped her hand and cupped his erection through his pants. He moaned into her mouth.

"Rory," He said struggling to communicate his thoughts to her while she did these things to him. "Rory… Wait… Rory today was a pretty emotional day… I will be ok if you just want to relax and watch TV." He told her with great difficulty considering the warm kisses she was placing all over his neck, her hands still rubbing along his manhood.

"The only thing I want and need right now is you. So if you really want me to I can stop but if not I suggest you find a better use for you mouth." She told him, smirking up at him. With her words spurring him on he pushed her back against the wall pulling her leg up to wrap around him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her hand pulled at the hair at the nape of his neck. One of his hands rested at her waist while the other worked its way up her jean clad leg and around to grab at her rear. She thrust her hips into him as they kissed wildly. Jess's hands wrapped into the hem of her shirt and he pulled the black sweater over her her head then grabbed his own shirt and pulled it from his body. Without wasting a second his hands dropped to unbutton her jeans and he peeled them away from legs, kissing every inch of her thighs as he removed them. He stood up and took a step back to admire her and her body. It never failed to amaze him that she was his. He took in every inch of her porcelain skin, her beautiful bust held by a soft yellow bra that accentuated her cleavage. His eyes lingered on her lace panties as he hungered for what lie beneath them. He moved forward again and took her mouth to his. His hand worked the lace panties to the side as he slid his fingers along her, feeling how wet she was only made his erection throb inside his pants. As he moved his thumb to rub her clit he eased two fingers inside of her. Her head thrown backwards at the blissful feelings he evoked in her. He worked her over until he felt her reaching her climax before he stopped short leaving her balancing on the edge of no return. He ripped his pants and boxers off before pulling them to the bed. She straddled over the top of his waiting member before slowly dropping herself on to him. They moaned in unison as she began to move on top of him. A steady rhythm that began to increase as they felt themselves nearing climax. Rory was the first to reach her orgasm and as she tightened around him he felt himself let go, releasing inside of her. Rory collapsed onto his chest, both of them panting, desperately trying to regain control of their breath. Rory looked up at Jess, kissing him deeply on the mouth.

"I love you." She told him, "I want this forever Jess. I am tired of being scared and always doing what's considered the right thing to every one else. I want you forever Jess, everything. The rings, the house and the kids. I want it all with you." She rolled down next to him, her head resting on his chest as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Jess lay in their bed staring at the ceiling and wondering if Rory had meant what she had just said.


	12. The Last Will Of Logan Elias Huntzburger

**Authors Note: Hope you are all enjoying this fic. I have been reading a few hunger games ones lately so may go in that direction once I am finished with these ones. Please leave your reviews, I love your feedback. =)**

The sun rose and lit up the apartment. Unlike Rory, who had slept more soundly then she had in months, Jess had tossed and turned all night. Even when he was asleep it was as though his thoughts were following him into his dreams. Images of Rory in a white dress or with a tiny baby in her arms refused to leave his mind. He had been awake since before the birds and spent the hours holding Rory and thinking about all that she had said. Should he bring it up? Should he ask her if she meant it all or was she just talking through a sex haze? He of all people knew she could rant. Rory began to stir on his chest after hours of Jess watching her sleep and he still had no clue what to do. Her eyes opened and rested on him. She smiled at him before bounding out of bed pulling the sheet around her and grabbing clothes from her bag.

"What in the world are you doing woman?" He asked her.

"Coffee" She replied enthusiastically. He shook his head, not being able to stop the smile playing on his lips. He dragged himself out of bed, pulled clothes on and followed her out the door and into the diner. He sighed to himself and resigned himself that they obviously were not going to talk bout what she said.

Rory bounded into the diner, not surprised in slightest to see Lorelai sitting at the counter already sipping a cup of coffee and chatting with Luke.

"Hey Kid," Lorelai greeted her when she seen Rory in the doorway, "Come sit, mamma already got you a cup of coffee." She patted the seat next to her. Rory took the cup from her mother and sipped at it, relishing every last drop. Jess entered the diner and immediately picked up the coffee pot and began helping Luke. He smirked at Rory as he passed her and she returned it with a brilliant smile.

"So how was your night? And you can skip over the dirty stuff." Lorelai asked her.

"It was great." Rory replied, blushing.

"That's it. That's all I get?" Lorelai prodded.

"You told me to skip the dirty stuff so yeah that's it." Rory replied. Before her mother could respond Rory's phone rang and she moved outside to take the call. Lorelai turned back to the counter as Jess was placing the coffee pot back.

"So Deuce Bigalow, did you have fun last night corrupting my baby." She asked him.

"I will tell you now it was mutual corrupting." He joked.

"Seriously though is she ok?" Lorelai asked, swiftly moving into mum mode.

"Yeah, I think she is going to be fine. She was confused but we talked and she seems to be less confused." He told her. They began to talk about Jess's work at truncheon. He was telling her about the merger with the Brooklyn bookstore and his impending move when Rory walked back to the counter. She looked confused.

"Everything ok honey?" Lorelai asked her and Jess looking to the younger Gilmore with worry.

"Uh, that was a lawyer." Rory began to explain.

"Oh my god, are you getting being put on trial for the murder of a fellow court martial and there will be a big court room appearance from good ole' Jack screaming 'You can't handle the truth'? Lorelai asked.

"It was the lawyer handling the estate of L.E Huntzburger. I have been asked to attend the reading of the will. Logan's will."

"So Rory has gone to Hartford?" Luke asked Jess as he approached him sitting on the bridge.

"Yep." Jess replied.

"She got any idea why they want her there?"

"Nope."

"You guys talk much about it yesterday?"

"Nope."

"Do I have to ask 18 more questions before we finish the monosyllabic game we're playing?" Luke asked him, frustration beginning to rise.

"Nope." Jess said smirking as Luke turned to glare at him. "Sorry, I am just worried about Rory. From everything she has told me that family has never been nice to her, it's like she is entering the lions den. Except now it is worse because pretty boy is dead so no one is there to save her now."

"Rory is strong Jess, she doesn't need saving. She can handle the Huntzburger's. All you can do is be here when she gets back and support her through what ever is to come." Luke told him.

"Well aren't you a new age doctor Phil." Jess replied sarcastically. They sat, their legs dangling over the side of the bridge, staring into the water, both lost in thought.

"Luke can I talk to you about something?" Jess asked his uncle.

"Sure, shoot."

"Well the other night when Rory and I were together she said some stuff and I don't really know what to make of it."

"Ok, well what did she say?" Luke asked.

"Well basically she said she wants 'forever' with me." Jess told him.

"Wow. Well that is a good thing, isn't it?" Luke said.

"Yeah it is. I mean I want that, I'm just not sure she meant it or if, you know, she was just caught up in a moment." Jess explained.

"Oh, right. Well have you told her about the New York move yet?" Luke asked.

"Not yet. I'm waiting for the right time."

"Well you might want to find the right time, sooner rather then later. The move happens in two weeks doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I know. So you think I tell her about the move to New York, I gauge her reaction and figure it out from there." Jess asked.

"Well I mean if she is freaked out by that then you will have a better idea if she said what she did in the moment." Luke told him. Jess nodded and began staring out into the water again. Luke stood up and began to walk from the bridge to leave Jess to his thoughts. He stopped and turned, smirking at Jess and said,

"By the way, Lorelai rang her mother and told them to expect the four of us for dinner tonight. Just to add something else to worry about to your list." He turned and walked away leaving Jess sitting there with his mouth open.

Rory sat in an uncomfortable chair in the fancy office of the Hartford lawyer. Despite the sheer size of the room she couldn't help but to feel incredibly claustrophobic. Mitchum and Sheera sat to her right with Honor between them. The elder Huntzburger's had, so far, ignored her presence but Honor had kissed her cheek, hugged her tightly and thanked her for coming. A tall and unbelievably thin man entered the room, his beaked nose and small eyes making him look so much like a bird. Before he could begin Mitchum interrupted.

"Cole, what is the meaning of this?"

"We are here to read Logan's will." The lawyer, Cole, replied in a deep voice that betrayed his small features.

"I know why we are here," He retorted gesturing to his wife and daughter, "What I don't understand is why she is here." He said pointing towards Rory.

"Miss Gilmore is present as there are items in this document that directly pertain to her." Cole explained. "Now if you allow me to precede Mr. Huntzburger." He said cutting off Mitchum's impending retort, leaving him with his mouth half open. Rory was surprised, very few people ever stood up to Mitchum Huntzburger.

"We are here to read the last will of Logan Elias Huntzburger." Cole continued, "Obviously any asset that was an asset of the Huntzburger Publishing Group will remain so and will be handled at the companies transgression. However there is the matter of Logan's personal assets and financials, including Logan's personal trust that became solely his upon his twenty-fifth birthday. According to this document Logan had two investment properties in his name, a property he himself lived in that he owned himself and two separate accounts in his name."

Mitchum nodded at this and said "All of which should be left to his family."

"Well you may see it that way but your son did not. Logan has left the property which was his main residence and the money that lie in his trust account to be handed to his sister, Honor Elizabeth Huntzburger." Honor smiled sadly and nodded at Cole.

"Now for the two investment properties, one a New York pre-war apartment and the second a small four bedroom cottage in Hartford, both of which result in a $9,960.00 profit monthly, both properties have been left to one Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." Rory's eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock. She was speechless; Logan had left her two houses. Two houses, she had no need for two houses.

"What?" Sheera shrieked. "That is not possible! She can't take these things. They weren't even together."

"Mum, shoosh." Honor growled at her mother. Cole continued as though none of this was happening.

"There is then the matter of Logan's savings account. He had accumulated a substantial amount in the previous few years to the sum of $17, 774,101.78. This he has asked to be passed on to Lorelai" Before he could complete his sentence he was cut off by Sheera's howl.

"You despicable little slut." She turned on Rory, "You gold digging little whore. You leave our son high and dry and now you think you are entitled to take his money. You come in and disgrace the name of this family and now are rewarded. This can't happen. I will not let it happen. How can he leave her something and not me?" Sheera demanded turning to Cole, leaving Rory still speechless and in shock.

"Well Mrs. Huntzburger its Logan's personal assets with which he can leave to anyone he likes. Also he came to me after the dissolution of his relationship with Miss Gilmore to go over his will so I am absolutely positive it did not change his mind. However, he did leave you something."

"Oh really, well what is it dear man." Sheera said, turning from demon to sickly sweet angel in less then a second. Rory shook her head; even through her shock she couldn't ignore her disgust in this woman and her never ending gold digging ways. Even in her sons death she was only in it for what she could get out of it.

"It's a letter." Cole told her.

"A letter?" Sheera asked suspiciously.

"Yes a letter. Shall I read it?" Cole asked her.

"Yes." Sheera snapped, obviously impatient to see if Logan had left her any thing of means.

Mother,

I write this to you in the case that I may pass as I know how you will be reacting and I wish to set the record straight.

Rory will be receiving what is left to her inn my will.

Do not make any attempt to contest this.

Rory is not a con artist or a gold digger, Mother. That would be you.

I would never leave anything to a woman like that because nothing disgusts me more then the idea of ending up with a carbon copy of the shallow and pathetic creature that you are.

You will leave the reading of my will with nothing, because that is what you deserve.

You can continue to try act like you belong in the society circle and that you fit with those women. Playing the diligent housewife while your husband works long hours and sleeps with anything with legs and a pulse.

You act like ignoring these dalliances makes you the better woman.

Remember, mother, the truth will out.

P.s Dad, perhaps you should ask mother about your business partner, Ovaks.

Sheera sat with her mouth wide open. She stood up shaking her head and walked as quickly as her high heels would take her. Mitchum stood, nodding to Cole before he stalked out of the room after Sheera. Honor was the next to move, she thanked Cole before leaning down to Rory, kissing her on the cheek.

"Call me some time Rory, ok?" She asked before leaving the room.

Cole stood and gathered his papers together, he turned to Rory.

"Well Miss Gilmore, the papers are all ready all you have to do is sign them and the assets discussed will be transferred into your name."

Rory stared into space, unable to fully comprehend exactly what had happened. Logan had left her houses and money, more money then she would ever need. Rory was a millionaire. Her bank account may be full but she had never felt so empty.


	13. I Bought A News Station Today

**Author's Note: Hey Guys =) Sorry it has taken me a while to update, I have just been busy busy busy. So I am really appreciating all your feedback, so please keep it coming. I know it probably seems like some of these things are wrapping up pretty quickly (like the will etc. and that would be very true) It's just not what I really want to focus on. I am not to sure where I will be taking this story at the moment so I am just letting it come naturally. I am hoping it doesn't throw you off too much. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. =)  
>D xx<strong>

Jess couldn't speak to her, he had tried, but his mouth just opened and closed like a fish out of water, silently screaming for help. She could not be serious. He could not believe that Rory would honestly think he would consider any of this as their money. This changed everything. How could she not see that? It was as though all the years faded away completely and she was a stranger to him. He looked at her eyes, shining with expectation but all he could give her was a shake of his head. He stood up and walked towards the door, he looked back at her and she finally seen the hurt in his eyes, before he left her in the study alone. He stalked back towards the living room and could here Emily berating Lorelai. He stood for a second listening to the rich woman blame everyone else for Rory's behavior. He decided at that moment that he wouldn't allow her any more reason to blame him. He would woo Emily Gilmore. He plastered a humble smile on his face and determined himself not to let them see that his insides were smoldering. He was no longer the seventeen year old that had left this house years ago with the uncontrollable temper and the black eye and he would prove it.

"I'm sorry," He said to the room as he re-entered, "Rory will be back in just a moment. She just needed a moment to compose herself. With everything that has happened over the last two weeks she is feeling a little fragile." He locked eyes with Lorelai and seen the question in her eyes. He shook his head, just slightly, towards her.

Rory joined them soon after and despite her anger and confusion she was impressed with how Jess had handled the night. Her grandfather had been more then interested to learn about Jess's business at Truncheon and his own writing. He discussed Jess's first novel, 'The Subsect' in depth, surprising the entire table with his admission of having read it. Jess had been a perfect gentleman, leaving even Emily impressed with his new maturity.

He had been polite, charming and charismatic the entire evening and Rory began to believe he had just needed time to adjust. She was proved wrong however on the return to Stars Hollow. His charm was flicked off like a switch as soon as they left the drive way and he remained silent until Luke and Lorelai let them out at the diner. He barely said goodnight to them before stalking inside, leaving Rory following behind him. They entered the apartment and he walked to the bed and removed the shirt he had been wearing. Rory stood back and admire his naked back. The way his skin tightened over the muscles in his back was delicious and she felt the heat it made her feel radiate down her body. She stepped towards him and let her hands drift up is back to rest on his shoulders. He stilled, getting lost in the way her touch made him feel before he pulled himself from her intoxicating spell and pulled himself away from her touch.

"Don't." He told her.

"I don't understand." She said to him confused.

"I don't want any part in his money Rory."

"It's just money Jess, it's not like Logan will be our banker." She said softly.

"But it will to me. I don't really know what to do here. I mean it's your money now and you can do anything you want. I don't want to tell you what to do, but for me, that money is tainted." He tried explaining to her.

"Tainted? Don't you think that is a little extreme? I mean, I know you didn't like the guy but he's dead Jess. Don't you think that makes any of the petty differences a moot point now?" She asked him.

"The petty differences sure. Don't make this seem like a jealousy thing Rory; you're over simplifying the situation. I have never accepted things easily, especially money. What little I have, I have worked my ass off for and now you expect me to accept a giant check, a life changing amount of money, from your dead ex. I just can't have that hanging over me forever."

"But it's just money." She tried to rationalize.

"It's his money though Rory. I don't want to see myself out for money, especially his money."

"Selling yourself out? What do you think it means if you take this money? He's Richard Gere and you're Julia Roberts?" She asked him sarcastically.

"Well maybe. You might be ok with taking money from your playboy ex but I refuse to whore myself out that way." He spat back at her, frustrated she couldn't see his point.

"Rory I can barely accept Luke's generosity. I won't take blood money from your ex." He continued.

"So I am a whore if I accept the money?" She asked him angrily.

"That's not what I said. I feel like I would be."

"So what am I supposed to do Jess?" She asked.

"I don't know Rory, it's yours. Just please don't factor me into that decision. I don't want it." He told her.

"I'm feeling really stuck here." She said to him.

"I'm sorry. I am not trying to put you in a hard spot."

"I didn't ask for this." She told him.

"I know, but I am asking not to be apart of it. Please don't ask me to share in this money with you or to live in a house he paid for. I love you Rory, but if you push that I will walk away." He told her. He wasn't harsh when he said it but she knew it was the truth and it hurt. It burnt her nose as the tears spiked at her eyes. She hadn't asked for this money, she hadn't wanted any of it but she hadn't expected it to cause this much trouble.

"Well I will save you the trouble. I am going to stay at my Mum's." She told him before walking out the door.

When Luke entered the apartment around two hours later he found Jess sitting on the small, leather lounge. He had every intention of storming the apartment and tearing Jess a new one. How could he have made Rory cry like that, over something so stupid? Most people would gladly accept that much money, especially at 24. But when he seen Jess sitting there, his head in his hands he couldn't do it. He couldn't yell at his nephew who was sitting there so obviously hurting over the girl he had loved since he was 17. He sat down on the little lounge next to Jess and waited.

"So I guess you know." Jess stated simply. Luke nodded at him. "What am I supposed to do Luke? Do a happy dance that we have all this money from her ex? I can't do it. How would you feel?" He asked his uncle. Luke shrugged,

"Well it is a lot of money, Jess. I mean it would give you guys a security you have never known." Luke tried to reason with him.

"Yeah a security we were gifted by him. Sit yourself in my shoes Luke; imagine it was you getting millions from Christopher?" Jess explained to him. Luke went to respond but caught himself. How would he feel if he was living in a house Christopher paid for? It would kill him. The constant memory of another man, it would drive any guy insane. Could he take Christopher's money he asked himself? No. The answer was there before the question had finished. He could never live his life knowing it was sponsored by Christopher. Luke nodded at Jess understanding where he was coming from.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked his nephew.

"I don't know," Jess replied, honestly. "I told her if she wants to keep his money and live in his apartment it was her choice but that I would leave." He said, putting his head in his hands again and pulling at his dark curls.

"Why is god's name would you say that?" Luke asked him.

"I don't know. I was angry and it was like she couldn't understand why." Luke just shook his head.

"Well I don't know Jess. I mean that's a pretty big ultimatum you gave her, and the last guy who did that lost her."

"I know I just can't have that money hanging over me, hanging over us."

Luke nodded at his nephew again and said quietly.

"You just need to give her time and talk about things."

Rory was curled up on her mum's bed, crying to Lorelai.

"I can't lose him, Mum, but he was just being so stubborn." Lorelai smoothed her daughter's hair to comfort her but she looked uncomfortable at her last words.

"What?" Rory demanded seeing her mother's expression.

"Well honey, I know you didn't ask for this money, but can't you see where Jess is coming from at all. I mean he has never been one to take things and now here is this pile of money being offered up. I doubt he would take it from anyone but to have it come from Logan. It would be against every thing Jess stands for." She explained gently.

"It's just money and Logan is dead." Rory sulked.

"It doesn't matter Rory. It still will have the stench of Logan all over it for him. In saying that it is your money and you should do what you want with it. What do you want?" She asked.

"You know when I first heard the Lawyer say it my first thought was I don't want it. So why am I being stubborn about it when that comes from Jess?" She asked her mum.

"Because you are a Gilmore Girl kid. We are fickle creatures. So if you don't want the money what do you want to do with it." She asked.

"I honestly don't know." Rory said shrugging. "But I don't just want it to go back to the Huntzburger's. Logan gave it to me for a reason. I know he would want it to be spent on something worth while."

"Well that sounds like a smart idea. Just know I will support you in anything babe. You can always give the money to Momma; I will spend it on something worthwhile for you." Lorelai smirked.

"How many pairs of Jimmy Choo's?" Rory asked.

"What? None, I can't believe you would suggest something like that." Lorelai said with mock outrage.

"How many?" Rory asked, unfazed by her mothers false indignation.

"34,000" Lorelai said as they both laughed.

Rory entered the diner apartment quietly. Luke had come back to her Mum's about an hour after he had gone to see Jess. She tip-toed towards the bed and pulled off the dress she had worn to dinner that night trying to be as quiet as possible. She was left standing in her navy slip that hugged her curves. She had silk stocking on with a dark lace tops and her ridiculously high stiletto 'Mary Jane' pumps. She bent down to take off her shoes but was startled by Jess.

"Don't." He mumbled huskily. She jumped and looked up at him. Their eyes locked and she could see the desire burning behind his dark irises.

"Don't what?" She asked him.

"Take off those heels." He told her, his eyebrows rising suggestively.

"Oh and why not?" She asked him seductively. He pulled himself out of bed and moved towards her. He stood in front of her, wearing a pair of faded sweat pants and nothing else, and looked her up and down. She felt her cheeks grow warm and other parts of her body heat strategically.

"Do you know how sexy you look?" He groaned at her. He took a step toward her and his hand played with the strap of her slip. She looked up at him, catching his eyes and smiled.

"I am sorry." She whispered to him. "I'm not going to keep the money." She told him, his eyes widening with shock.

"Are you sure?" He began to ask her.

"I am positive. I don't even know why I was so angry at you being so against it because it was my exact thought when the lawyer said it. But I do not want to just hand it back to those people Jess. I need to do something worth while with it, I need to know that they won't get to just add it to the pile they already have. Logan worked too hard for it. So can you please bear with me while I figure out what to do with it?" She asked him.

"If you are sure this is what you want I will stand by you." He told her.

"It is." She nodded.

"Ok. So can I continue looking at you?" He asked her.

"Oh if you must." She giggled.

"I must, oh dear god, I must." He growled into her ear as he began to kiss down her neck. It took only seconds for her to melt into him and they spent the rest of the night coming undone around each other.

Their weekend had passed and they had returned back to their normal life. Jess was packing his apartment up in Philly and Rory was back in New York working harder then ever. She was sitting by the photocopier in the office, waiting for some research to copy that she needed for a story she was working on. She had been reading a text from Jess and chewing on a red vine when she over heard an interesting conversation between two other writers.

"So I heard that O'Reilly needs to sell '4A7' and sell fast and apparently HPG is sniffing around." Said the blonde woman.

"Well that's not really surprising. I mean the major papers in the country aren't going anywhere but print is losing steam. It's only to be expected that Mitchum would want to expand his empire into other media sources. Plus his back would be way up after the scandal with his wife. What was her pay out to avoid it breaking in the tabloids?" The young man with the sandy spiral curls said.

"I think I heard it to be upwards of $20 mil." The girl replied. Rory shook her head. Well Sheera would be happy, even disgraced she had dragged her hick arse up through the ranks to become a millionaire. "Anyway I heard that O'Reilly is hanging out. He's desperate not to sell to Huntzburger. Thinks he has no sole. I mean the company is a steal as far as companies go but the old guy can't hang out forever."

Rory was intrigued. '4A7' wasn't exactly the most productive station and it was definitely losing steam but so was this paper only months before and now its productivity was booming. She walked with determination towards John's office. She knocked on his door and entered before waiting for his reply.

"Gilmore." He said looking up at her, slightly puzzled.

"What do you think about '4A7'?" She asked him directly.

"Uh, I think it was a good station once. I think it had a lot of potential and needs some smart business people to take it over." He told her, his confusion not subsiding.

"What do you think about the rumors that Mitchum Huntzburger is looking to buy it?" She asked. John huffed and thought for a second before answering her.

"I think he and the HPG do a wonderful job with the media outlets they take over." He stated but Rory new there was more.

"But?" She probed.

"But... Well I think that '4A7' had a lot of character and I think it would be a shame to lose that." He explained.

"And you don't think HPG will retain that kind of charm?" She asked.

"Well all evidence suggests they won't." He said simply.

"I agree." She told him.

"Ok well that is great Gilmore, but I am really not sure what your point is." John told her, still perplexed.

"I think we should buy '4A7'" She told him, excitedly. John laughed at her before saying,

"Well that would be a great idea, Rory. But we just don't have the capitol to make that happen." Rory smiled at him, like the cat that got the canary.

"The company doesn't but I do."

Jess curled up in Rory's favorite spot in his apartment, in her window seat. He dialed her number and barely heard it ring before he heard her breathless voice answer.

"Hey you."

"Hey, let me guess you're running late from work and you have your take out bag under your chin, your coffee in one hand, phone in the other and you're trying to sit on your couch without dropping anything." He said chuckling.

"You know me to well." She laughed, "So how is the packing going?"

"Boring. I'm sick of it. I should have just hired someone." He grumbled.

"It's too expensive." She replied.

"Lucky my sugar momma is a money bags hey?" He joked. It wasn't as though he would ever actually take that money but it wasn't such a source for contention anymore that they couldn't joke about it. Rory laughed at him lightly.

"Well actually, since you mention it. I have some exciting news on that front."

"Oh really?" Jess asked, he knew she was eager to find something to do with Logan's money.

"Yep," She said, the smile spreading wider on her face. "I bought a news station today."


	14. Happiness And Heartache

**Authors Note: Hey Guys, I hope you're enjoying this ff. I kind of feel like this chapter was a bit of a filler chapter. I had a question as to what happened to Finn and Colin in the accident. This answers that. Also I was wondering if you guys have any suggestions of where you would like to see this go. I am reaching a block and I don't want to drag it out. Just not sure of where to go from here. So I am open to suggestions. As always I would love your reviews and feedback. =) D xx**

"Excuse me?" Jess asked her.

"Well I haven't actually bought it yet, but I went to talk to John today about it and it took him some convincing that I truly do have a good seventeen million dollars to spend on a company and we called in some Lawyers and we drew up papers and we have made an offer on the '4A7' station here in New York." She told him before running short on breath.

"Rory that is amazing, so what does this mean. Where will you stand in the company?" He asked her.

"Well, John has made me a partner in his company and we will build the station back up together. We are going to expand into online media and it's so exciting. There is a lot of legal mumbo jumbo I won't bore you with but John is so smart and I really think we can make this a great station again. And do you know the best part? Mitchum Huntzburger had put an offer in but the man who owned it thinks Mitchum is a heartless robot so he was hanging out to see I he could get another offer before caving and we offered and he said yes so the papers are being drawn and we will own it and Mitchum can bite me!" She exclaimed.

"Rory that is so exciting, I am really impressed." He told her.

"I impress you hey Zuko? Without wearing my 'Pink Lady' jacket? It can't be true." She joked. "So I know you wouldn't have packed all day, what else happened?" She asked him.

"Oh you know, I read some stuff for truncheon and I sent my new novel to the editor. I talked to Geoff about the new store a little." He told her nonchalantly.

"Wait! What?" She began to question him, "You finished your novel? When? Is it great? I bet it is great. When can I read it? When will it be published? This is so exciting Jess, I am so proud of you." She said breathlessly.

"Don't get too excited, the editor might read it and hate it." He chuckled.

"Never! That is impossible because it will be great. You are such an amazing writer so by extension your book will be amazing and when you are a famous author and you have hundreds of book groupies running around after you I will be plugging your books on my new papers website and new station." She exclaimed excitedly. Jess just laughed at her. He could hear the smile in her words and he couldn't help but smile himself.

Mitchum Huntzburger stood in the doorway of John Heggerty's office at the 'New York Speaker'. John looked up at the publishing titan and placed an expression of innocent curiosity on his face.

"Mitchum, what can I help you with?" He asked brightly. He noticed Mitchum's lips pull into a tight line and the anger flash through his eyes. He could see the man was beyond mad and he knew exactly why.

"Don't play dumb with me Heggerty." He demanded, his voice catching the attention of many in the small office space. "You know very well HPG was in negotiations with '4A7' to buy the station from O'Reilly and I go to see the old man this morning to put in my final offer and he informs me that he has accepted another offer for the station. How in the hell have you managed to buy a news station? I know your readership has increased but I didn't realize it had increased to a fifteen million sum." John stared closely at Mitchum for a moment. He watched the anger seething inside him and the spoilt trust fund brat coming out in the grown man who was definitely not used to getting his own way. He couldn't help but smirk at the man, knowing it would only work to increase his anger.

"Well Mitchum, I obtained a new business partner. Very bright and smart young writer who came to me with the suggestion of branching out into other media ventures. Luckily for us they also came loaded with the capital to make the buy a reality." John told the irate business man in front of him.

"Oh really?" Mitchum spat at him. "Well how lucky for you. And I am sure that you were unaware of the discussion in progress between '4A7' and HPG?"

"Oh, no actually, we were well aware of those discussions. We were also aware of the reasons that those discussions had not progressed into any firm deals. Looks like the tiny little 'Speaker' that has never warranted any of your attention before has more soul then those robots working for HPG. Don't take it too personally Mitch, we won't be trying to take over your empire any time soon, this was just a great opportunity for this company to branch out and spread its wings. Now don't be too insulted when I say this but get the fuck out of my office!" John said smiling widely now at the enraged man. Mitchum made to turn around; knowing that no matter how much he yelled, screamed and even threatened it would get him no where. Before he had exited the office completely he turned back to John.

"Before I go, who is this great new partner with all the capital you have gained? I know everyone in the business and I don't recall anyone of that great a value coming onto the scene." He asked him.

"Oh you know this reporter Mitchum, you know them very well." He told him smugly.

"Who? Who is it then?" Mitchum asked, his anger rising again. When the voice hit him from behind he thought he would suffer whiplash with how quickly he turned to meet it. He met the bright blue eyes looking up at him with self-satisfied determination and the lips turned up in a smug smile. He had seen her angry before and he had seen her indignant. Hell, he had even seen her devastated but he had never seen this expression on her face. He knew the expression well though, as it was one he had worn himself, almost everyday. When he looked down at Rory Gilmore he could see a satisfied look of arrogance.

"That would be me."

Jess's phone vibrated obnoxiously on the hard desk in the truncheon office. It was his last day in the shop and he had found himself so overcome with nostalgia that he was enjoying the mundane task of inventory. He looked down at the caller ID on the screen, the number was unknown. He picked it up and hit the answer button.

"This is Jess."

"Hi, Jess Mariano?" the unfamiliar voice on the other end questioned.

"Yes, speaking." Jess confirmed.

"Hi this is Hannah Lyons, I work for Hawthorn Publishing." She explained. Jess new the publisher; it was one of the larger and more successful in the country. He was still a little confused as to why they would be calling him, however.

"How can I help you?" He asked her.

"Well Mr. Mariano, your editor Sharni passed on a copy of your novel for us to read." She began to explain. Jess's brow furrowed with even more confusion. He hadn't been aware that Sharni planned on passing his work on. He also was unsure as to why they were calling him about it, shouldn't they have been calling Sharni with their rejection. He realized he had completely tuned out of the conversation. He pulled himself back to now and listened to what the woman on the phone.

"So it shouldn't take to long, it's already a wonderful body of work, I would say three months tops and then we hit a release and tour."

"I'm sorry," Jess said, shaking his head, "What are we releasing and touring?"

"Your novel, Mr. Mariano. Hawthorn would like to publish you novel."

Jess had decided to keep his novel news under wraps for a little while. Miss Lyons had explained that there would be about three months of further editing before it would be ready to publish and he knew a lot could change in that time. As all men are aware, he knew there was nothing less gratifying then peaking too soon. He had instead focused on moving his things to New York and into Rory's. They had spent the weekend, helped by Luke and Lorelai, getting his boxes in and unpacking. Rory had been right; their combined library took up a room all on its own. Luke and Lorelai had left in the evening on the Saturday and Jess had promptly taken Rory back inside to really celebrate their moving in together. They had made love in every room and had drifted off to sleep on the lounge room floor as the sun was rising and peaking into the apartment. They had woken after noon, entwined together on the floor.

"Welcome home." Rory said to him, kissing his chest lightly.

"I forgot how much I missed this city." He murmured into her hair.

"It is beautiful." Rory agreed with him "I am sure it has missed you too. Coffee?" She asked him, unwrapping herself from his arms and pouring herself a mug of the godly liquid. Jess shook his head and moved from the floor.

"Shower." He told her. "I thought you might join me and then we could head out to get food of some sort."

"A shower sounds wonderful," Rory agreed. "But, I actually have something to do this afternoon." She looked down at her feet and Jess could sense she was slightly uncomfortable.

"Ok that's fine." He told her curiously. He wanted to know where she planned on going but he could see from her expression she didn't want to discuss it. She looked up at him and shrugged.

"You can join me if you want. It won't be a fun filled afternoon that is for sure but you can come." She told him.

"If you want me to come I will." He told her. She nodded at him, and then before the mood in the room could increase in awkwardness she stepped towards him, taking his hand and leading them into their bathroom.

They stood outside an unassuming, brick building in the city. A sign out the front read 'Saddler House'. Jess watched as Rory took a deep breath, her face creased the way it would when she was worried about something. Jess squeezed her hand, desperately trying to reassure her. He felt a little unsure himself as he was still confused as to where they were. She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"You ready?" He asked her. She nodded towards him and they took a step inside. The building was very clean, sterile to be exact. It felt like a really fancy hospital. Rory approached the desk and spoke to the middle aged receptionist behind it. Jess hung back and looked around the lobby area they were in. There were a series of black and white photographs on the wall showing children playing in the streets of New York. Young girls playing jump rope, a little boy blowing bubbles and a close up of a chubby little hand drawing on the pavement in chalk. Jess felt his heart constrict. He had never had a strong reaction to children before. He was pretty fond of his sister, Doula, despite her crazy parents, but as far as having any other kids around, it had never really called to him. So why was he having such a strong reaction to some fingers and chalk? He looked over at Rory and caught the receptionist explaining directions. Rory turned around and caught Jess's eye and gestured towards the elevator with her head. Jess walked towards her and took her hand in his before they entered the elevator together.

They walked down a corridor and stopped before a door numbered 446. Rory raised her hand before hesitating.

"Are you ok?" Jess asked her. Rory looked at him and bit her lip.

"I, well I mean we, are here to see a friend of mine." She told him. Jess nodded at her and waited for her to continue, knowing there had to be more to the story. "My friend isn't really with us anymore. They probably won't even realize we are here and even if they do they won't know who I am. They are in a wheelchair and basically can not do anything for themselves anymore. Not eat, or talk or anything. I just want to warn you before we walk in there." Jess nodded at her words and he squeezed her hand. She knocked on the heavy wooden door and a woman in a nurse's uniform answered.

"Rory?" She asked, "It's so nice of you to come today."

"This is my boyfriend, Jess." Rory introduced them, "Jess this is Jenny." Jess reached out and took the woman's hand.

"How is he?" Rory asked.

"He is the same." Jenny said sadly. "But it's nice of you to come. There haven't been any other visitors."

"Really?" Rory asked. This made her so incredibly sad. They walked into a small sunlit room, with a large window that looked out onto the city. Rory walked over to the figure in the chair and bent down to lay a gentle kiss on their temple.

"Hey Finn, I miss you buddy."

As Rory lay snuggled up under Jess's arm while he tried to read, both their minds however were wandering.

"That friend of yours today, Finn." Jess began to ask her, "That was Logan's friend wasn't it. One of the guys in the wreck with him?"

"Uh, Yeah." Rory answered him honestly. Jess nodded in understanding before continuing. "What about that other guy, Colin, What happened to him?"

"Colin died as well, like Logan." She told him. "Finn was thrown out of the car before it rolled, otherwise he would have died too. Although seeing him today maybe it would have been better. Can you think of anything worse then living like that? It's not really living is it?"

"Definitely wouldn't choose to spend the rest of my life as a turnip. Guess that is why we should enjoy the time we have." He told her.

"Well look at you getting all wise and philosophical." Rory joked. "But I know what you mean. Seeing him like that definitely put things into perspective. Everything I want from life."

She leaned up and kissed Jess on the mouth, opening her lips to allow his tongue access. Their kiss quickly deepened and it wasn't long before he was inside of her and both of them were reaching the ultimate release. Afterwards as Rory lay sleeping in his arms Jess came to realize what it was he wanted out of life. He wanted to be a father.


	15. Firsts

**Authors Note: Hey Guys =) I am so so so sorry I haven't updated before now. Hoenstly every time I write it ends up deleted. I was just so blocked and felt like I had no where to go. Hopefully you enjoy where I have taken this. Please leave me feedback, I love it =) It makes me feel so special and is so encouraging to know people are reading the fic and (fingers crossed) enjoying it. I am guessing this fic has maybe 2-3 more chapters and then I will be working on a new one, more then likely a Rogan fic next time and probably a Hunger Games one too. So if you want to keep up with any other fics I write just follow me =) So enjoy this chapter guys and let me know what you think =) D xx**

Rory entered their apartment after work that night tired but smiling. Buying the news station had turned out to be an amazing move for the paper and they were making money. As soon as the door opened she smelled it and she looked up at Jess with a cheeky smirk.

"Indian?" She asked him.

"Yep, don't worry though I also bought matches so we can burn the place down after. It's the only way we will get the smell out." He joked.

"Why am I being spoiled?" She asked him suspiciously.

"Thought I might need to butter you up." He stated simply. She looked at him. Her eyes narrowing with skepticism.

"Why?" She asked warily. He smirked at her before lifting up a book. She looked at the book but she didn't recognize it. She caught Jess's eyes and gave him a confused shrug.

"It's a book." She said.

"Well done, Gilmore. I knew that fancy school of yours would pay off eventually." He laughed. She took a step closer and squinted at the title – 'Affliction' – she read. She looked at him shrugging again.

"I have never read it." She told him.

"I am not surprised. Only a very select few have." He told her. "Namely myself and my two editors." Rory stared at him and her mouth gaped. She looked closer at the book and read the authors name. She released a high pitch squeal and ran towards him, snatching the book from his hands.

"This is your new novel?" She asked him.

"That it is Gilmore." He replied smiling. Rory turned the book over, looking at every inch of it and taking it all in.

"Jess, this has the Hawthorn label?" She questioned him.

"Does it?"

"Yes it does." Her excitement was rising yet again. "Jess did a major label publish your book? Are you a famous author?"

"I'm not famous, please shoot me if I ever think I am, but yeah this book is going to get more then fifty copies." He told her. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"I am so proud of you. You know what I am going to do? First thing tomorrow I am going to put your book in the schedule for tomorrows morning show and I will make Cindy and Ted plug it and then all our viewers will go and buy it straight away." She told him.

"Well it isn't officially released yet. This is just a special copy just for you."

"Just for me?"

"Just for you. I had them print one with all my notes in the margin for you." Rory looked up at him and was overcome. This was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her and it was from him. She knew he wasn't the romantic type and it wasn't like him to show himself to be vulnerable to something so this was a huge gesture and she understood that. She wanted to show him how much the gesture meant to her without making it too much of a big deal. She knew he needed to remain feeling in control and masculine. She stood up and gestured for him to follow her as she led them into their bedroom. She pushed him so he sat on the edge of their bed before taking a step back from him.

"Do you know how you said you never want to think of yourself as a famous writer?" She asked him.

"Yeah."

"Well I think you have ignored one incredibly critical perk to being a famous writer." She told him.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" He asked her, obviously not convinced. She pulled her silk blouse out of her high waist pencil skirt and lifted it over her head. Pulling the clasp from her hair she let it tumble down around her shoulders, curling at the bottoms. She was standing before him in a black push up bra that was definitely working for her as it amplified her cleavage. The cup of the bra was a sheer lace material and her nipples were visible underneath the fabric. Jess could feel the blood rushing down to focus on one part of his body. Rory leant towards him and kissed his jaw softly.

"You obviously forgot about how much of a literature junkie I am and how easily your famous writer words encourage the groupie inside of me to appear." She told him seductively.

"Oh really?" He growled into her hair. "How about you show me how much?" He lifted them off the bed, Rory wrapping her legs around his waist and he turned her around. He placed her down on top of the quilt and dropped over her, holding his weight on his elbows. He placed a kiss on her mouth passionately, before moving to her neck and collar bone. He reached his hand down and grabbed the hem of her silk blouse pulling it up and over her head, throwing it unceremoniously onto the floor. He took in every inch of her porcelain skin, her perfect breasts only covered by a tantalizing red bra. He dropped his lips to kiss the skin of her exposed breasts and groaned into her skin. They stripped away their remaining clothes, kissing each others skin as it was revealed. Rory managed to switch them so she was now straddling Jess as he leant against the headboard of their bed. Rory left wet kisses trailing down his body before taking her small hand and wrapping it around his erection. She lightly kissed the head before taking his entire length into her mouth. She kept her eyes firmly on his and couldn't help the powerful feeling that overwhelmed her when she watched his eyes roll and his head throw back in pleasure. She brought him to the brink of release but refused him that ultimate relief. She moved up until their hips were even then dropped down on top of him, a hiss escaping through her teeth as she released the breath she had been holding. Soon they were moving together in the perfect rhythm, her centre was rubbing against him and she could feel her orgasm building.

"Are you going to cum for me baby?" He moaned. As though his words pushed some invisible button within her he felt her contract around him. She pulsed as she continued to ride out her climax on top of him. He felt himself fall off that edge and was taking pleasure in feeling her milk all that he had to offer. As they lay together afterwards, basking in their post sex glow, both falling dangerously close to sleep, Rory mumbled into his chest,

"Jess I am so proud of you. Your book is wonderful."

"Let's see if you feel the same after you read it." Jess chuckled before they allowed the sleep to over take them.

Rory was curled up on their couch, wearing sweats and eating pop tarts, while she read Jess's novel. She was reveling in his words, both those that made up his novel and those printed in the margin just for her. She couldn't think of a better way to spend her one day off. Jess had gone to the store in Brooklyn to help with a new author he had discovered. She was pulled from her enjoyable silence by her phone ringing, a sound she realized that was rather obnoxious.

"Hello." She said, as she answered the call, not looking at her caller I.D.

"Hello, Rory?" It was Cynthia, one of the techs at the news station.

"Hey Cynthia, is everything ok?" Rory asked her.

"There is just a problem with one of the lines down here and we have tried calling John but he is in a meeting for the paper. I am really sorry to call you; I know it's your day off and all."

"Its fine Cyn, honestly, I didn't have any important plans," Rory said eyeing Jess's novel with longing. "I will get dressed and head over." Rory hung up the phone and sighed sadly. Jess's book would have to wait.

Jess entered their apartment that afternoon. He was, despite all his best efforts, smiling like the Cheshire cat. He knew Rory had the day off and he was sure she would either have just finished or be very close to finishing his novel. He was practically shaking with nerves. He called out to her as he stood in the small apartment kitchen; a little disappointed that she hadn't ran to greet him, praising him on his writing efforts.

"Rory, I bought dinner." He called out to her, placing the take out burgers on the counter. When there was no reply he went and searched in their room, the 'library' and the bathroom but saw no sign of his girlfriend. He went back out to their lounge area when the book caught his eye. He looked down on his book, the pop tart wrapper and the coffee mug and fear started to overwhelm him. She had read it. She had read his novel and now she wasn't here. She had read it and obviously hated the words he had written, the ones he had written for the world and the ones he had written just for her, especially those that were just for her. He had frightened her and she had bolted. She would leave him and he had fucked it all again. He was such an idiot…

"Hey, you're home." Jess was pulled violently out of his mental breakdown to see Rory rush into their apartment, fast food in hand.

"I bought us din-"She cut off at the sight of the burgers on the bench and let out a laugh. "Well you know what they say about great minds. So how was your day?" She asked him before dropping the food next to the dinner he had brought and walking over to him to kiss him quickly. She began to unbutton her coat and pull off the heeled boots she had on. Jess's mind was racing. She obviously wasn't angry or hated his book but at the same time he expected a little more of a reaction to his efforts. Maybe she did hate it and she was trying to ignore it and act like it didn't exist.

"Uh, my day was fine. What about you? What did you think?" He asked her gesturing towards the hardback.

"Oh well I found the first chapter amazing and I was getting really into my Rory reading zone, you know the one that could have me so enthralled that the apocalypse could occur around me and I wouldn't notice? So I was loving it and then I got called into work. Stupid AP lines were down and then one of the writers decided to throw a Naomi Campbell fit because she didn't get the story she wanted, I mean what did she expect? Last time I sent her out on an assignment she fought with her boyfriend and then left the trip early and we missed a great story. Well I am sorry but when a crack whore has a baby you do not buy her a puppy!" Rory finished, running out of breath. Jess laughed and then frowned.

"Wait what? One of your writers is a crack whore?" He asked feeling very confused.

"Oh no," Rory giggled, "It's something my grandma said once when her wedding dress was 'ruined' by the seamstress and she needed mum to fix it. It just seemed like the appropriate analogy at this instance." Jess laughed at the anecdote.

"You know that quick mind and confusing babbling thing, you get it from your mother." He told her.

"Oh I know." She grinned at him. "So I am so sorry but I will have to wait to read your amazing words. But I ensure you I am practically gagging to read more; the first chapter was such a tease. You really are an amazing writer Jess." She told him earnestly.

"Naw well shucks mam, you ain't to bad yourself. Now dinner and tell me more about your crack whore writer and her boyfriend with the puppy." He told her shaking his head and grabbing their dinner off the counter. His heart had slowed down at hearing she hadn't had a chance to read his words but now it quickened again at the realization she still would. Only he wouldn't know when, and now the fear was back.

The bell over the diner trilled as they entered.

"I can't see your mum." Jess said to Rory after scanning the crowded restaurant.

"Hmmmm, me either. Or Luke." Rory said glancing around again for good measure. Suddenly her Mum ran out from the back room and bounced over to her daughter.

"Loin fruit!" She called to her before taking her in her arms.

"Wow you really are becoming more like your mother every day." Rory jibed her mother. Lorelai pulled back and looked hurt.

"I am not sure what in the world would make you so callous to your mamma." She said a look of mock pain on her face.

"Well just Like Emily Gilmore, it appears you don't listen when others speak. I have told you not to call me that." Rory prodded.

"Well, that is the last term of endearment I use with you if that is the response I receive. Hello little hoodlum, how the book going?" Lorelai asked turning to Jess.

"Drops on Monday, so I have this weekend before I have to become a reclusive alcoholic." Jess joked.

"Excellent, I know after this weekend you will want to drink because it's your favorite 'Winter Carnival' time." She said with a cheeky smile.

"Oh great!" Jess said with a roll of his eyes. "So I am going to put this stuff upstairs. Is Luke up there?" He asked.

"No, he is out the back unpacking stock. I went to help him but he didn't seem enthusiastic at my lending a hand." She told Jess.

"Was your hand in his pants at the time?" Rory asked her, raising her eyebrows.

"Maybe, why is that not helpful of me?" Lorelai asked, feigning innocence. Jess laughed and moved to take their things up stairs to the apartment. Rory and Lorelai moved to the counter when Luke came out.

"Hey Rory." He greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Luke, how's things?" She asked him.

"Same old really. Not much changes in this doofus town. Coffee?" He asked her holding the pot.

"Absolutely" She replied. She took a sip, savoring the amazing taste. Luke moved to serve other customers and Lorelai turned to Rory. They talked about work and each others relationships. Lorelai talked about wondering if she and Luke would get married and Rory admitted weddings had been on her mind lately but she was frightened it would be moving much to fast. They talked about Jess's book which Rory was still waiting to read.

"Oh, I did have something kind of awkward to talk to you about." Lorelai said, suddenly turning quite serious.

"What's up?" Rory asked.

"Well, I ran into someone last night in Doose's. I thought I would give you the heads up because I am guessing it is likely you will end up bumping into each other."

"Who is it?" Rory asked, feeling a little worried.

"Dean." Lorelai told her. Rory's eyes widened.

"Oh."

"Yeah, and I mean in a small town like this, you know what it's like."

"Yeah, right, thanks Mum." Rory said quietly. She and Dean hadn't talked since he left her at her grandparent's house after the 'male Yale' party they threw. Last she heard he had moved back to Chicago and he rarely travelled back to Stars Hollow. If he did their paths had never crossed.

"Are you going to warn Jess?' Lorelai asked her.

"I don't know. I have never really told Jess about the other history that Dean and I share. I think he thinks its Logan. I have just never wanted to discuss that. I mean what would I say 'Oh so when you asked me to run away with you I was so messed up and decided the only way to prove to myself I didn't actually want to leave with you was to sleep with my married ex boyfriend.' That's not exactly a conversation I want to have with him." Rory said.

"Well you may not have to. You can just say, 'Hey I know you two have a pretty west side story-esc history so I thought I would let you know that Dean is in town this weekend in case you want to organize a rumble or something.'" Lorelai joked.

"I think I will just leave it honestly, we may not even see each other." Rory said hopefully. Hope, however, was not on her side this weekend.

Rory and Jess stood at the corner out front of Luke's Diner. They were waiting for her mum and Luke to arrive and join them.

"Can't believe you are dragging me to this damn thing again." Jess grumbled.

"Hey I didn't drag you last time. You chose to come along." Rory defended.

"Like I had much choice, I had to protect you if I recall correctly." He said.

"Defend me?" Rory asked him.

"Yes from that aggravating little knat that your dopey ex brought along with him. Plus if I had left you alone I am pretty sure Dean would have bumped you on the head unconscious and dragged you back to his basement, caveman style." Rory laughed uneasily at the mention of Dean.

"Actually now that you mention that I thought I would let you know, my mum was saying that-"She was cut off by a girl's voice calling out to her.

"Rory!" She turned around and running towards her was a blonde teenager with her arms outstretched. "Oh My God, I haven't seen you in forever."

"Clara," Rory recognized the girl, "It's been longer then forever." Rory looked up and seen Jess shake his head incredulously. Rory turned and seen to male figures walking behind Clara towards them. One was a young teen that she didn't recognize but the other was a tall, dark haired man that she knew all to well.

"Rory, how are you?" Dean asked her as they reached her. He looked towards Jess and nodded curtly.

"Fine thanks. It's nice to see you Dean. Well we should get going to the Carnival. I will see you around sometime Clara." Rory said a little quickly and feeling entirely uncomfortable. She took Jess's hand and they walked towards the town square.

"Well that could have been some pretty fucked up deja'vu." Jess laughed.

They met up with Luke and Lorelai and they were having fun, all previous thoughts of Dean pushed from both their minds. Luke had been called over to Babette's bottle knock down game. One of her stands was lopsided and she had asked Luke to try and steady it. Rory bounded up to Jess and kissed him quickly before telling him that she and Lorelai were going to get some hot chocolate. She turned her long dark hair flicking over her shoulder and Jess admired her as she walked away from him. Rory had always been able to get a solid reaction out of Jess. Even in their teens he had spent many nights alone imagining her, the way she would feel and sound. They had petted heavily and he had been underneath her bra once or twice. She had groped him over his jeans but it had never gone any further. She had always been beautiful but now as adults Jess admired the way her body had filled out in all the right places. How her jeans clung to her behind, teasing him every time she walked away. He was so consumed with thoughts of her he hadn't noticed the tall figure approach him from behind.

"Not bad hey?" Dean said the maliciousness clear in his tone.

"What do you want bag boy?" Jess spat towards him, "You want Rory. Like I told you the last time you and I were at one of these things together, she doesn't want you and she isn't ever going to be yours. Move on." Dean laughed in Jess's face making the young writer feel very unsettled.

"Think again hood rat, just like how she was your girlfriend second and mine first, well just remember that every time you kiss her lips, or touch her body, or ease inside of her, she was mine first." Dean smiled spitefully at Jess whose eyes widened with shock. Dean turned and walked away into the snow, leaving Jess alone, reeling and angry.


	16. Questions In Margins & Answers In Notes

**Authors Note: So thought I would upload this chapter as well as the previous one tonight as a reward for how wonderfully patient you guys have been. As always I ask that you enjoy and please leave me a review because I love nothing more then your feed back. =) Also I have been reading about people writing from challenges they are given by readers. I would so love doing something like that so if anyone is keen you can submit an idea in the review section or message me privately =) Thanks guys, D xx**

Rory walked into the apartment after Jess who had flung the door open and stalked in ahead of her. He had been in a foul mood since she had come back from getting hot chocolate and Rory had no idea what his issue was. She watched him quietly as he pulled off his clothes and pulled on sweat pants to wear to bed. He hadn't spoken to her or even looked in her direction in more then two hours.

"Jess, did I do something wrong?" She asked him timidly. Jess had built up the anger inside of him for the last few hours, wondering how he was going to tackle the situation. He had been blindsided by that tall oaf even being in town but to hear him say those things had made his blood boil. He was furious, and even though he knew he had no right to be angry at Rory's past the jealousy that ripped through him was infuriating. He had been envious that he had not been the first person to be with Rory in that way, he was even more resentful when he had been under the impression that Logan had been her first, although Rory had never out rightly told him so she also had never denied it. But to now know that the first person to touch her and to hear her moan in that way was Dean. It sickened him. He turned to her, frightening her with the fire behind his eyes.

"Did you know Dean would be in town this weekend?" He hissed at her. She hesitated trying to find an answer that wouldn't illicit more anger inside of him. "You did, didn't you?" He snarled at her.

"My mum told me he was here after we had arrived. I didn't know before we got here. And I honestly didn't think we would run into him and I didn't think it would be a big deal." She mumbled at him. She understood that Jess really disliked Dean but she didn't understand why he was so angry about a small run in at the beginning of the night and why had it taken him hours to get upset.

"You didn't think to maybe throw into a conversation that he was in town. At least to give me a heads up?" He spat at her.

"Well I already said that I didn't think we would see him so why would it matter."

"You didn't think we would see him? Rory, the town is the size of a god damn postage stamp and you didn't think we would run into him once in over forty-eight hours?" He questioned her.

"Well… I don't know… I just didn't really want to talk about him. I know you hate the guy and I didn't want to make it awkward." She murmured.

"Yeah, right, awkward would have been terrible. So I guess to save me from the awkwardness of a situation that was also why you didn't tell me that you lost your virginity to that tool bag?" He growled at her. She was stunned, standing there staring at him with her mouth hanging open. It took her almost a full minute before she could speak.

"Who sa… When… How do you know that?" She stuttered.

"Well how else would I have found out Rory? Dean so graciously informed me that he had you first." Jess said his voice beginning to rise with anger.

"He shouldn't have said anything. It was in the past." Rory mumbled.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Jess asked her.

"I don't know, probably not. I mean it was so long ago and I was confused and it shouldn't have happened." Rory said the embarrassment showing in the flush on her face.

"When?" Jess asked her.

"When what?" She returned the question, confused.

"When did it happen. Did you jump back into each other's arms as soon as I had left town. What about that other girl, the blonde one, I thought they got married. So when did you find time to fuck?" He watched the flush in her face go an even darker shade of red. "Oh no, no way! You did not have an affair with that jack off. Tell me you didn't sink that low?"

"So what if I did?" Rory yelled at him, tears pooling in her eyes. "Sure I slept with Dean while he was married, I gave my virginity to him in the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life, including stealing a god dam boat, and I did it to try and, surprise surprise, get over you!"

"How is you having an affair with him my fault now?" Jess yelled at her.

"Because you show up at Yale saying all that crap about running away and being together and I said no. I said no, when my heart was screaming at me to say yes and I was desperate to prove to myself that I had done that right thing. So I gave away my virginity to my married ex, fought with my mum, ran away to Europe and destroyed a marriage all to prove I wasn't in love with you. It was stupid and a mistake and I wish I could take it back because it should have been you. It should have been me and you and it would have been wonderful. But then we fought and you left and so it wasn't but you can't throw it at me now. It's not fair." She yelled at him before running out of breath.

"Not fair? You want to talk about not fair! You throw the past at me, blame me for acting like a home wrecking whore; although I think you did that girl a favor in the long run, use me to get back at Logan. I have fucked up in us Rory but so have you and you don't get to blame it all on me now. Every god dam thing I do, I do it for you, just like the fucking Bryan Adams song says, and you can't even read my fucking book. A book I fucking wrote for you. My heart and soul poured into words for you and I am unfair. Well sorry to break it to you princess Gilmore but like isn't fair. I am outta hear." Jess barked at her, leaving her in the diner apartment alone before she could say another word.

Rory woke up the next morning realizing she had slept on the uncomfortable lounge chair in the apartment. She had waited up for Jess in the small chair, hoping he would come back so they could make up but she had obviously fallen asleep and looking around the apartment in the morning light it became clear that Jess had not returned. Rory stood up and stretched out her back, which cracked and adjusted itself after a nights sleep in an awkward angle. She pulled their suitcase onto the bed and unzipped in looking for fresh clothes. She had decided to go and find Jess and sort their argument out. While she thought he really couldn't be angry about her losing her virginity he could be angry at the way he found out and the way she had basically blamed her mistakes on him. She flipped open the suitcase and found herself staring straight at his book. He said that he had written it for her and he was right to be upset that she hadn't taken time to read it. She quickly dressed and went out to Doose's to pick up a few items she would need to sustain her on a day in reading. She was just grabbing a few boxes of pop tarts off the shelf when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey." She turned and was face to face with Dean. She couldn't help the look of anger that flicked across her face upon seeing him.

"Hello." She replied bluntly.

"Sorry, have I disturbed you?" He asked her noticing her cold mood towards him.

"Yes actually you have. I find your behavior very disturbing." She hissed at him.

"I am guessing that lover boy told you that I filled him in on our history." Dean said with a smirk. Rory was shocked at how callous he could be.

"Yes he did. You know what Dean, I am not sure what in the world would have possessed you to tell him that but believe me when I say that what we did was a mistake. I feel terrible for what we did to Lindsay and every time I think about it, the way you would kiss me or touch me, it revolts me. Looking at you right now it revolts me. So I can only assume that you would tell Jess that because when you look at him you are jealous because you can see that through everything he has become the absolute best version of himself and you have become the absolute worst." With that she stalked to the register, paid for her items and returned to the apartment above the diner, absorbing herself in the words Jess had written.

Jess had spent the night at Lorelai and Luke's. He hadn't told them too much about the argument but he knew that Lorelai was a smart enough woman to deduce the details. She entered the room, which used to be Rory's, where Jess had spent the night. Jess was sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling shoes on.

"Hey." Lorelai greeted him.

"Hey." He said.

"You know Jess, I don't know exactly what happened in this fight of yours but I wanted you to know that while Rory has made some mistakes on the way to realizing what it is she wants exactly, she loves you. She would give up anything for you. Seventeen million dollars worth of anything if you want to put a price tag on it." Lorelai told him. He sighed, he was surprised that Lorelai was being so understanding of him; she was usually team Rory until the very end.

"I know it's stupid to get upset about it now. I mean it has happened and it is in the past. I just felt blindsided." He explained to Lorelai.

"I totally understand that. But we all have a past. Just remember how much it has taken you guys to get here. Of course there are some speed bumps along the way but it doesn't make the destination any more sweet right?" She said to him.

"I should go find Rory." He said smiling at the woman he hoped would someday be his mother in law.

Jess was walking across the town square when he seen Rory stalking angrily out of Doose's, a bag full of groceries in her arms. He could see pop tarts and figured she was planning on hunkering down to read. She looked incredibly angry. He made his way to the market and was shocked at the buzz that was going on around him.

"She just yelled at him in front of every one."

"Well it sounds like he deserved it."

"I didn't realize she was the other woman."

Jess scanned the aisles before he noticed Dean, head down, looking embarrassed. Jess approached him and asked him bluntly.

"Did you just upset Rory?" Dean stared at him, anger burning behind his eyes.

"So what? Are you going to beat me up for upsetting the little princess?" He asked nastily.

"You're not worth it man. Honestly you weren't ever worth it. I just wanted to tell you to your face that what you said to me last night, it doesn't matter to me. You might have been her first but I will be her last. Because like last time she chose me over you and that might eat you up so bad that you need to try and tear us down but I love that girl and she loves me. So head back to Chicago bag boy and forget about the girl you weren't good enough for." Jess told him. Dean looked as though he was about to reply but he just shook his head looking resigned before leaving Jess alone in the market. As Jess was about to leave the market Luke approached him.

"Hey, could you spare some time. I need your help with something over at the house." He asked his nephew. Jess was going to say no but decided that if Rory was reading his book, finally, he would give her the time.

"Sure." He told his uncle, following him back to the house.

Rory was captivated by Jess's book. It was amazing, not that she had a doubt it would be. It was beautifully written, covering love and loss. It was sentimental with out being cliché and had such a defined voice. She loved it; the only thing she felt remotely miserable about was that it was coming to an end much too soon. She had that feeling, which many an avid reader has had, where she never wanted it to end. She wanted to jump within its pages and live in the story for the rest of her days. The tale was made only better by the amazing print of Jess's thoughts in the margin. The ink had printed his words in his perfect handwriting and it just felt so personal and perfect. She loved it more then she would ever be able to express. His characters were so real and beautiful that you instantly wanted to live in their world with them and never leave. She wanted to watch the love unfold before her eyes. She wanted to be in every moment that he perfectly described. His words were so poetic and the flow was undeniable. It was never stiff or uncomfortable. Rory had loved Jess's first novel. She had read it so many times that the binding was loose from her twisting the pages around to hold it in one hand. But this book, this book, was something different altogether. This book truly showed the lengths that he had come, not just as a writer but as a man. He was an artist and his words painted a picture more brilliant then one could ever imagine. She reached the last page and felt the tears pooling in her eyes and she read the end of his tale. She had felt every heart break and every desire and now she felt her heart bloom as she read the ending his mind had created. She knew this had come from a place inside of him, a place more honest and pure then she had ever known. This was Jess's hearts wish and it was beautiful. She began to turn through the last few pages with acknowledgements and such when his handwriting caught her eyes. She read the last words he had left only for her and felt the tears spill over. She couldn't breath and her heart ached for him.

_I will never be a rich man in the way of money or material things._

_I have but only words to offer to you._

_But I will be the richest of all the men in the world to have you forever._

_All I want and need I find in you._

_In your eyes, in your mind, in your body and in your love._

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Rory be mine forever and marry me?_

Jess made his way back to the apartment a few hours later, more then ready to kiss Rory and make up for their fight and his reaction from last night. He wondered if she had finished his novel and how she would react to his ending. He made his way up the steps and to the apartment door when he seen a note taped to the glass.

_I am at our bridge. _

_I will wait for you there._

_Come find me._

_I love you,_

_R._

Jess turned back down the stairs and made his way into the diner before he was stopped by Luke. "Rory asked me to give you this." He said handing Jess a folded piece of paper. Jess looked down curiously before opening it and reading what Rory had said.

_It's often just enough to be with someone._

_I don't need to touch them._

_Not even talk._

_A feeling passes between you both._

_You're not alone._

_**Marilyn Monroe**_

**Jess frowned, slightly confused at what Rory was trying to tell him. He shrugged it off and continued out the door of the diner to find her at their bridge. He got just off the front steps of the diner before Taylor Doose approached him. **

**"****Excuse me, little ex hoodlum." Taylor****called to him. **

**"****I am a little busy Taylor; can what ever this is wait?" He asked the nosy man impatiently. **

**"****Well no it can not wait young man, your girlfriend asked me to deliver this to you." He told Jess before handing him another folded piece of paper. **

**"****Oh thanks Taylor." Jess said opening the folded note. **

_He's not perfect._

_You aren't either, and the two of you will never be perfect._

_But if he can make you laugh at least once, causes you to think twice, _

_and if he admits to being human and making mistakes, _

_hold onto him and give him the most you can. _

_He isn't going to quote poetry, he's not thinking about you every moment, _

_but he will give you a part of him that he knows you could break._

_Don't hurt him, don't change him, and don't expect for more than he can give._

_Don't analyze.  
>Smile when he makes you happy, <em>

_yell when he makes you mad,_

_and miss him when he's not there._

_Love hard when there is love to be had. _

_Because perfect guys don't exist, _

_but there's always one guy that is perfect for you.  
><em>_**Bob Marley**_

**Jess smiled at the note, still unsure of what Rory was doing but appreciating the theme of the notes. He walked over the town square when he was stopped by Miss Patty and Barbette.**

**"****Hey Sugar, Rory asked us to pass this to you. Saucy letters hey? Woo Woo." Barbette said. Jess just blushed at her words. **

**"****Love letters are so sweet, you kids." Miss Patty gushed.**

**"****Thanks." Jess mumbled taking another note from the cooing women. **

_Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without_

_and know we cannot live within._

_**James Baldwin**_

**Jess continued on being stopped every few feet by people of Stars Hollow, Sookie and Jackson, Kirk and even the town troubadour, all giving Jess small folded notes with quotes on them. Jess was so eager to reach the bridge he was almost running. Before he rounded the last corner to their place together he was met by Lorelai who handed him a folded piece of paper.**

**"****Rory asked me to give you this. She is waiting for you hoodlum." She said smiling at him. He unfolded what he thought to be the last note of the day and read.**

_Love is a friendship set to music._

_**Joseph Campbell**_

**He smiled at the words, thinking about how perfectly they fit to their relationship. The love they shared was not always set to a perfect lullaby. Sometimes it played to the beat of a wounded ballad, or some clashing angry metal. No matter what the tune their love was a melody that had crept under his skin and lodged itself into his soul, like a song you enjoyed as a child whose lyrics stayed with you as an adult. His desire to see Rory, his Rory, was taking over his entire body and mind. When she came into his view the sight of him stopped him short. She had her back to him but her dark hair was out and fell past her shoulders in soft curls. It was the longest it had been since he had known her and he had made no secret of how much he liked it. It was blowing behind her gently in the breeze, revealing the side of her face to him as it moved. She was wearing a soft yellow dress that brushed the floor and hugged her figure but not too tightly. She stood on their bridge, the still water on either side of her. Jess decided she looked like an angel, a pure beauty unmatched by anything he had ever seen before. The picture would be absolute perfection to him if it wasn't for the damn swans swimming by. He walked towards her, approaching her from behind. She turned at the sound of his foot prints on the wooden bridge. She smiled her Rory smile at him and he felt his heart swell. Her sapphire eyes were glistening with love and excitement and something else that Jess just couldn't make out. **

**"****You look … stunning." He told her, feeling like the word just didn't cover it. **

**"****Thank you." She replied, her cheeks flushing. "Your book Jess, it is amazing and beautiful and heart breaking. Your words are staggering. I loved it, every last comma, apostrophe and full stop. I love the words and their meaning and I love that they came from you." She told him softly. He smiled at her, the pride in him beating out the desperation to remain calm. **

**"****Thank you. I really couldn't have done it without you Rory." He told her. His breath hitched in his throat, nerves taking over his entire body. "Uh… What about… did you… were you able to… um… my notes?" He asked her somewhat stupidly with the anxiety that turned in his stomach. **

**"****Your notes, your notes were… inspiring." She told him. **

**"****Inspiring?" He asked her. **

**"****Yes. They inspired me to write you some notes of my own, as you have seen. Although I had to borrow words from some others as I am not quite as poetic as you Mr. Mariano. I did write one note of my very own though." She told him revealing another small folded piece of paper in her hand. "Now it isn't overly romantic or eloquent but it says what I want it to."**

**Jess takes the piece of paper from Rory and notices a slight shake in her hand. He realizes what he seen in her eyes before were nerves. His breathing has quickened and he is almost positive she must be able to hear the drum against his chest as his heart beats harder and harder. What if she is trying to let him down gently? What if it is too soon? He glances out the corner of his eye at the lake thinking that if she is using this to turn him down then he can always jump in the lake and drown himself. He slowly unfolds the piece of paper and takes a deep breath before looking down and reading the words Rory had put so much thought into leaving him. **

**_Yes, absolutely, unquestionably, unconditionally, completely and perfectly yes._**

**_Rory Gilmore. _**


	17. Weighing The Options

**Authors Note: Hey Guys =) Well I am pretty clear on where this is going now so that is exciting, on that note however the next chapter will be skipping ahead a little while and I would say this has 2-3 more chapters left. Then I will be moving on to something new. So as usual, read and review, I love your feedback. =) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. D xx**

"Jess?" Rory tried to get his attention. It had been at least three minutes since she gave him her note with her answer on it and he had just stood there looking down at it, not saying a word, not moving a muscle and she was actually beginning to question if he was still breathing. She was feeling the blush rush to her face and the self doubt was beginning to take over.

"Jess, are you still there? Have you changed your mind? Was this too much? Is it too corny? It is isn't it? It's too cheesy. Oh god, you are completely rethinking asking me aren't you? You are realizing I am a crazy girl and you are thinking you were an idiot to ask me. You are definitely thinking about the ink that you have wasted on me. I knew you would hate this. I am such an idiot. I am so sorry. I just read those words and I had this stupid feeling that we could get through anything you know? Like the Dean's and the Logan's and the leaving each other and the slutty girls, because trust me buddy I know there were slutty girls remember Shane? Cause I sure do. I just thought when I read those words that maybe all of that didn't matter because we had made it through it all and through all of that there was us and –" Rory was ranting so intently she had stopped paying attention to her surroundings so she was shocked out of her monologue by Jess's fingers pressed against her lips. She looked up at him and felt her heart hitch at the sight of tears in his eyes. She opened her mouth and attempted to speak again but he pressed into her lips more firmly before shushing her.

"Ok, Queen Rant, stop for a second and take a breath." He told her. He tentatively removed his hand from her mouth, waiting to see if she would try to talk again. To his surprise she took a deep breath and gave him a guilty smile.

"Ok firstly, no way in hell have I changed my mind? Secondly, this is perfect and in no way cheesy or too over the top. Thirdly none of that stuff would ever make me run again because it is you and me and us and it is stronger then all of it. I was quiet because I was just giving myself a moment before I got excited incase Taylor and Kirk decided to jump out and tell me I was apart of Stars Hollows 'Punk'd' or something." He told her with a cheeky smirk. Rory let out a rather girly giggle.

"So you're not rethinking it all? You still mean it?" She asked him suddenly feeling really nervous and self conscious again. "Because you got really still and silent."

"I got still and silent because I can never remember a time when I felt so happy and I wasn't sure how to handle that." He told her.

"Um, ok. So when you wrote that to me did you think that I would say no and you would be sad and angry and depressed?" She asked him a little confused.

"I don't know. I knew I wanted to ask you. I know I wanted to marry you and be with you forever and have a house and kids and all of that but I mean c'mon Rory I asked you to marry me in a book. I mean I am not the huge gesture kind of guy. I don't handle that kind of attention well." He tried to explain to her.

"Well lucky for you I am not that kind of girl. I love the way you proposed. It was perfect and gentle and it was you. I couldn't have imagined a better proposal. So now it is just us and we are here, in a spot that is just ours and I am saying yes. I want to marry you too and I want to have forever with you, so what do you think Mariano can you accept my acceptance?" She asked him. He looked down at her note once more before enveloping her in his arms and kissing her, first her mouth then her cheek, her jaw, her throat. He could hear her laughing and he felt like he could burst with the ecstasy that had filled him. He kissed her once more on the mouth before pulling away from her. He reached his hand up to her face and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, enjoying the blush that crept into her cheeks.

"So remember when we first met and I pulled the quarter from behind your ear?" He asked her.

"Yes, you disturbing, freaky author you." She said laughing at him.

"Well I was just wondering was your distaste of me pulling it from anywhere I wouldn't normally find it quarter specific for you?"

"What?" She asked him, her bewilderment growing.

"Was it the quarter specifically you had a problem with?" He asked again.

"I don't know. Where are you going with this?" She probed.

"Well I didn't want to freak you out when I told you that I found something else back here." He said pulling another small object from behind her ear. Rory was about to ask what he was going on about when she really noticed what it was he had pulled from behind her and was now holding in his hand. Her mouth gaped and she looked up at him, her eyes pricking with tears.

"Jess, it is… Oh my." Was all she could manage to say. Jess grabbed her hand and taking the fourth finger on her left hand he slid on the engagement ring he had carried around with him for the last few weeks. It was stunning ring, enough of a vintage vibe to suit Rory but still refined like she was. A round cut, 1.7carat diamond sat in an octagonal setting surrounded by smaller diamonds with a diamond encrusted platinum band. She stared down at the ring on her finger and was overcome with emotion. She looked up at Jess, taking his face in her hands and kissing him passionately on the mouth. He snaked his hands around her back and pulled her against him, deepening their kiss.

"I tell you one thing." He spoke into her neck.

"What is that?"

"I have never been so god damn turned on as I am right now." He moaned, pushing his hips against her. Before she could answer him they heard a voice calling from across the bridge.

"Can we townsfolk know what the hell is going on now?" Lorelai yelled at them. The couple laughed before breaking apart, holding hand and walking towards Lorelai. As the got closer they noticed almost the entire town waiting behind the tree's around the corner.

"Say hello to the future Mrs. Lorelai Leigh Mariano!" Rory yelled to them.

As the newly engaged couple lay in their New York bed together a week later, naked and wrapped in each others arms, they talked. Rory was snuggled under Jess's arms and he was trailing his finger tips against the skin of her back.

"So I am thinking I would like to get married in Stars Hollow." She told him, bracing herself for the no she thought would be coming.

"You really think you need to tell me that?" He laughs at her.

"Well no, but I did think I would have more of a fight on my hands."

"Why would I bother fighting about that? It's your home. And it is where we found each other. It is where you got my proposal. It just seems kind of natural. I do have one idea I would like for the day but I want to surprise you. Will have to talk to Lorelai first though." He laughs.

"Not even her son-in-law yet and already in cahoots, huh?"

"Well she hasn't called me hoodlum since I proposed so I think she may actually approve."

"So when are you thinking? To get married?" She asks him.

"Huh. I don't know. I guess I will have to check my schedule and see if I can pencil you in somewhere." He joked, earning him a playful smack on his chest.

"Well if you can't make it I can always find me a stand in groom you know. But seriously. I mean, since the station has taken off and you book dropped this week and you got that big fancy cheque, money really isn't an issue for us. We can afford a wedding. So really it is just a matter of a date." She said.

"Well I like April." He tells her.

"Why April?" She asks him.

"I don't know, I just do. Spring is nice, not too hot and not too cold. It isn't right in the middle of any important dates. It just seems like a great date."

"Ok, the 8th of April." She confirms.

"The eighth?" He asks. "Why the eighth?"

"Just seems right. And I think we should honeymoon in Fiji."

"Sounds good to me. April wedding with an April honeymoon means January babies, born in the snow like you." He says happily. He feels her body tighten against him and immediately regrets what he just said.

"Rory… I … I didn't think. It just came out. I am sorry." He whispers to her. He feels her untangle herself from his arms and walk towards the bathroom. Listening as she turns on the shower and closes the door behind her. Jess laid back on their bed, running his hands through his hair and resting them on his face. He could not believe he had been so stupid.

Rory stepped into the shower and sunk to sit on the floor. She rested her head on the tiled wall behind her and brought her knees up to her chest. She knew Jess hadn't meant to say what he had and that it had escaped his mouth before it had entered his head. She knew he had no intention of upsetting her and it wasn't what was said that was hurting her so much. It was the meaning behind his words that was tearing a hole in her heart. In that simple, lighthearted comment Jess revealed to her his desire to be a father. He had never spoken about children before to her, he had never made it clear that it was a path that had appealed to him but yet in that simple sentence she realized that it was something he had not only thought about but something he wished for. She wasn't sure where this left her, or more importantly where it left them together as a couple. He wanted children and that was not something that she was able to give to him. Wasn't that the type of thing that was usually a deal breaker for most couples? Rory sat in the shower, the hot water pelting down on the skin and coating her hair, contemplating where she went from here.

Jess had heard the shower turn off about forty-five minutes after Rory had first entered. He laid in their bed and waited for her to return. After half an hour he got up, pulling boxers over himself and went in search of her. He found her in their lounge room; laptop perched on her lap and coffee mug in her hands. He walked towards her and sat down, lifting her legs to rest atop his lap.

"Rory, I am so sorry." He told her. She looked over her laptop at him and smiled sadly.

"I know its ok. I know you didn't mean it to be hurtful."

"So you're not out here avoiding me?" He asked her. She shook her head behind her computer screen. "So what are you doing out here?"

"I just thought I would do some research?" She told him.

"You have a story for the paper?" He asked her.

"Um, no, I was looking into our options?" She told him quietly.

"Options?"

"Yeah, I am looking into surrogacy and adoption. It seems like adoption is harder in the way of waiting. I mean it seems like there is so many hoops to jump through, even when you are adopting from other countries. I guess unless you are Angelina Jolie you have to go through full FBI testing to even be considered to be interviewed to be put on a waiting list. Surrogacy has a different set of obstacles. I mean once you have someone willing to do it and they have the baby it seems pretty straight forward if you ignore the possibility of them running off with the baby, which has happened but only in rare circumstances. But actually finding a willing surrogate and then actually getting them inseminated, it can be pretty full on. Not to mention the costs of both options, which even with both our incomes it's going to cause a dent." She explained to him. Jess sat in shock for a second before reaching over to move the laptop from her and take her hands in his. He looked down at the ring he had placed on her finger, fiddling with it a little, before looking up at her.

"Rory, this isn't something we need to figure out now. I mean what I said; I didn't mean we had to have a honeymoon baby. I didn't mean I want children right this second. We don't have to have children that soon. We don't have to have children at all if you don't want them" He told her gently.

"But you do want them. Don't you?" She asked him as she noticed him drop his eyes.

"Rory, I never really gave a lot of thought to it honestly. Growing up, I honestly never thought any of it was for me, the marriage, the kids, and the house. The happily ever after, that was never my story. I really thought I would read a lot of Hemmingway, end up with a complex and an addiction and I would blow my brains out to avoid talking to my mother. But then this gorgeous, intelligent, amazing blue-eyed girl turned that all around. So sure since you and I have been together a kid is something I have thought about more and more. But if we were to spend forever with just us, I would be beyond happy with that. You are more then enough for me. I love you." He told her, kissing her finger tips.

"I do want kids. I want them Jess and I want them with you." She told him. "We will work it out together." Jess moved so he was propped above her on the lounge chair and kissed her deeply. His hands teased beneath the hem of the sweat shirt she was wearing. She moved her hands around his neck and knotted her fingers in his dark curls. His tongue massaged its way past her lips. He pushed his hips into her and felt himself harden as she moaned. He dropped his hand to rub against her centre over the thin shorts she was wearing. He sucked at the thin skin on her neck, leaving slight red marks on her. She moved her hands down his body and snuck her hand through the pouch on his boxers to wrap her hand around his rapidly growing erection. He groaned into her neck and nipped at her skin causing her hips to buck into him. He tugged at her shorts and pulled them off her body, leaving her naked from the waist down. She ripped at her own sweat shirt and then pulled his boxers off, leaving them both naked. He kissed down her body and sucked at her porcelain skin. He trailed light kisses on the inside of her thigh and took immense pleasure in the whimpers that escaped her mouth as she wiggled her hips, trying desperately to make contact with his mouth at the apex of her thighs. His desire to taste her drastically outweighed his desire to tease her and he took her into his mouth, sucking at sensitive bud and easing two fingers into her, curling them into a 'come hither' motion. He licked and sucked at her until he felt her bucking erratically against his face. Before she could reach her climax he removed his mouth from her. He looked up at her, her eyes blazing with desire.

"Why?" She croaked at him, her voice hoarse from the moaning and calling out she had been doing.

"I need to be in you. I want to feel you come undone around me." He growled at her as he pushed himself into her causing her to scream out his name. He thrust into her, increasing the rhythm as they both neared climax. She came undone first and called out his name as she contracted around him. That was all it took to make him cum and he felt himself release within her. He pushed deep inside her as his orgasm subsided before collapsing on top of her.


	18. Wedding Gifts

**Authors Note: I know I suck guys, I am so sorry it has been taking me so long to update. In my defense I have had a lot going on and I am getting ready for my son's birthday. (My baby is 2 in a week =( Wahhhh lol) Anyway, I am so close to this story being finished. I really hope you aren't disappointed with where this story has gone. I hope you guys like it and as always please review, it encourages me to write quicker. D xx**

Jess ran his fingers through his dark hair and looked into the mirror for the four thousandth time. He straightened his already straight tie and exhaled loudly.

"Can you stop doing that?" Luke grumbled at him. "You're making me nervous."

"I am making you nervous? I am the one about to get married how in the world are you nervous?" Jess asked him.

"Well your nerves are stirring my nerves and it's all just a vicious cycle isn't it." Luke told him. He walked towards his nephew, placing a steadying hand on his shoulder. He cleared his throat uncomfortably before looking at Jess directly. "Look Jess, I know you and I, we aren't exactly the touchy feely type. I just want you to know that I am, you know, I am proud of you. You have done good kid." Luke told him gruffly. Jess pulled the older man into a rough hug, clapping him on the back.

"Thanks Luke, I owe you a lot you know."

"Yeah, well, let's go and get you hitched hey."

Rory stood in front of a full length mirror taking in her appearance. The dress was stunning and elegant. It was a fitted gown that dropped down to the floor at her thighs. It had a sweetheart neckline that accentuated her bust and gentle cap sleeves. The detailing was exquisite, with gathered material crisscrossing over the bodice and subtle jewels in between the gaps that shimmered as she moved. It was the perfect dress. Rory ran her hands down the bodice and let them rest on her stomach, smiling to herself. She looked down at the ring Jess had given her, still completely in love with how well Jess knew her and how completely the ring suited her. She took one last look at herself before stepping out to her mother's lounge room. She made eye contact with the three women waiting for her, her mother, Lane and Paris, but all of them stood silently staring at her.

"Can someone please say something; you're making me very nervous." She waited for them to say something but was met with a continued silence. "Mum?" She tried to call for Lorelai's attention. Lorelai looked up at her daughter, tears swimming in her eyes. Her baby was all grown up and in this very moment she had never seen her look more beautiful. The dress was amazing and Rory's hair had been pinned back elegantly with soft curls framing her face.

"Rory…" Lorelai attempted to tell her daughter how amazing she looked but her voice cracked and she was left just staring at her again.

"You look … Well beautiful just doesn't seem to cut it." Lane told her.

"Paris?" She questioned her remaining silent friend.

"I am Yale and Harvard educated and I can not for the life of me think of an adjective worthy of describing how you look right now." She told her friend. Rory blushed at their words and all four women sat there just enjoying the moment. They were pulled from it however by a knock on the door and the entrance of Emily and Richard.

"Rory, you look stunning!" Her grandmother yelled excitedly, grasping the young woman and hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Grandma." Rory replied. She looked up to see her grandfather standing still in the archway. "Grandpa?" She questioned him.

"You are a vision Rory." He said the emotion thick in his voice. She walked towards him, reaching up to hug him tightly. "You will always be the most special man to me, Richard Gilmore." She whispered to him. Turning back to the group she seen tears were being shed for the moment all around. Before all make-up required renewing Lorelai clapped them to attention.

"Ok everyone. Let's go get married."

"Mum, this isn't the right way to the Dragonfly." Rory told her mother, getting a little concerned. She knew it was fashionable for the bride to be late but she was a little worried the driver was kidnapping her. Her mother smiled at her.

"Actually, we aren't going to the Dragonfly for the ceremony." She told her daughter.

"Well if we aren't going to the Dragonfly for the ceremony then how exactly am I supposed to get married?" She asked her mother.

"Jess wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise me with what?"

"Take a look." Lorelai told her, pointing out of the car window. Rory turned to look and realized they were parked under the willow trees that bordered the lake.

"The bridge?" She asked her mother, who just nodded at her daughter. Rory was touched that Jess had thought of this. It was so perfect that they marry in this place.

"Ready?" Her mum asked her.

"Absolutely." She replied. They stepped out of the car, stopping to pose for the photographer as he asked. Lorelai nodded to a figure in the distance and they heard the music begin to play.

_I've got an angel,_

_She doesn't wear any wings._

_She wears a heart that could melt my own,_

_She wears a smile that could make me want to sing. _

Paris gave her a smile before moving around the corner, past the willow trees and onto the bridge.

_She gives me presents,_

_With her presence alone._

_She gives me everything I could wish for,_

_She gives me kisses on the lips just for coming home._

Lane squeezed her hand before moving to follow Paris.

_She can make angels,_

_I've seen it with my own eyes._

_You've got to be careful when you've got good love,_

_'__Cause them angels will just keep on multiplying. _

Rory looked over at her mum, squeezing her hand tightly.

"Mum, I love you." She told Lorelai, her voice wavering.

"I love you too kid. More then you know and I always will." With that the two women began to move towards the bridge. They rounded the corner to reveal the bridge and Rory couldn't stop herself from opening her mouth in shock. It was beautiful. Jess had lined the bridge with an aisle of white and pale pink rose petals that matched the roses in her bouquet. They lead to a stunning archway made up of vines with the same roses, under which Jess was standing. Upon sighting Rory the tears pricked his eyes immediately. She was the most radiant woman he had ever seen and in that moment he had never felt a love stronger. She walked slowly down the aisle making eye contact with their many guests as she went, her eyes always ending back on Jess and smiling uncontrollably at the sight of him.

_You're so busy changing the world,_

_With just one smile you could change all of mine._

_We share the same soul. _

Rory had reached Jess at the makeshift alter and took his hand as he reached for her.

"Wow." He whispered to her once she was close enough. They turned to look at the celebrant as their wedding began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

Everyone gathered in the tent that had been raised in the grounds of the dragonfly to celebrate at the reception. Kirk had set us his d.j-ing equipment and was playing music. Everyone was dancing and drinking and enjoying the beautiful night. Jess had Rory on the dance floor, having promised her early that for one night only he would dance with her.

"So remember when we got engaged and I told you it was the most aroused I had ever been looking at you?" He asked her.

"Yes, I do remember that. I also vividly recall you showing me just how turned on you were later that evening." She giggled into his neck.

"Well today, you in that dress is by far surpassing it all. I am so god damn eager to take you home." He told her.

"Well if you think this dress is doing it for you, you wait until you see the heart breaking bridal lingerie I am rocking under it." She told him cheekily, rewarded by the groan he released into her neck and the twitch inside his pants she felt.

"I think we need to get out of here. Is ten-thirty to early to leave your own wedding?" He asked her.

"Definitely not." She said taking his hand and dragging them off the dance floor.

They awoke tangled in each others arms the following morning, the sunlight drifting into the window of the apartment. Jess kissed the top of Rory's head, her dark hair tickling his face.

"Good morning." She murmured to him.

"Morning." He replied in his husky morning voice.

"You know I had this wonderful dream last night." She told him. "I dreamt that I wore a beautiful dress and you wore a stunning suit and we got married in front of all our friends and family. Isn't that a wonderful dream." He picked up her left hand and showed her the shining rings on her fourth finger. "Oh well would you look at that." She giggled.

"And you did wear a gorgeous dress and I did wear a great suit. But even better then that you wore some pretty fucking breathtaking lingerie. If that is what marriage is like then I am glad you roped me into it."

"Oh roped you into it? You are just lucky I said yes." She told him smugly.

"I am at that." He chuckled. He dropped his hand around her to gently play with her nipple. She arched her back to allow him more access to her chest and let out a moan. He dropped his mouth to kiss her deeply.

"Jess." She said against his lips. He continued to kiss her before she said his name again a little more forcefully this time trying to gain his attention.

"Jess." He pulled back from the kiss slightly looking into her eyes. "I need to talk to you." She told him.

"Are you sure you want to talk now? I mean, now, really?" He asked her pinching at her nipple again.

"Well I have a wedding present for you and I think I should give it to you now."

"A present? What present?" He asked her, rubbing his lips along the sensitive skin along her neck.

"Well I can't actually give you the present now but think of it like … concert tickets." She said.

"Concert tickets? You got me concert tickets for a wedding present?" He asked her feeling bewildered.

"No, not concert tickets, but like concert tickets." She told him.

"Ok." He said, his confusion not decreasing.

"Well you know how when you get tickets for a concert, you get them before the concert. So it's kind of like 'Happy Birthday!" and you get the tickets and the present is the tickets and the concert but then the concert comes after, like not on your actual birthday?" She asks him.

"Um, yeah, ok."

"Well this present is like that. Like you will know what the present is but you don't actually get it right away."

"So you got me tickets for something?" He asked her.

"Kind of." She gets up out of the bed and moves over to her handbag. She pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to him. He looks at it and it looks like a black and white photo of some sort but it is blurry and there is writing on it. He squints trying to understand what it is exactly she has given him.

"Rory, I don't really…" He says, trying desperately too understand where she is going with this Rorschach test.

"Well consider this your ticket." She says.

"My ticket to what?" He asks her, laughing lightly.

"To being a daddy."

"What did you just say?" Jess asks her quietly.

"I said… You're going to be a dad. I am … we are… well I am pregnant." She told him nervously.

"How did this happen." He asks her.

"Um, I mean, when a boy and a girl really love each other and they decide to come together, no pun intended, then a baby is made." She giggled.

"I am not being funny here Rory. This wasn't meant to be a possibility for us. You said that the doctors told you this couldn't happen. I don't understand."

"Well the doctors could never say 100 percent. I guess we just fit better or something. I am not sure but it's happened. Aren't you happy?" She asked him. He could hear the worry in her voice.

"Rory, of course I am happy. How could you question that? I am just scared. I don't want anything to go wrong. I mean something could still happen right?" He asked her.

"Well yeah sure, but my doctors are really optimistic. They said I have passed that early danger zone and now it's a matter of going to all the appointments and just sticking with the check ups. I have to have the check ups more regularly then most women but they said we should be fine. We have made it this far." She told him. He leant over and took her hand in his.

"This is amazing Rory. So when do I get my present?" He asks her.

"Well I know you had your heart set on a January baby but would a September baby suffice?" She asked him.

"September?" He looked at her with eyes wide. "September is great, amazing, and brilliant." He pulled Rory into his arms, her back resting on his chest, and wrapped his hands around her to rest on her stomach.

"Tell me what you're thinking Mariano." She whispered to him, covering his hands with her own.

"So many things, it's as though my mind can't keep up. Like before one thought is finished in my head the next one has begun. So September? So that means you are…" He trailed off, trying to do the math.

"I am 16 weeks." She answered him.

"16 weeks, wow. How could we not have known before? I mean 16 weeks is a fairly long time. Isn't it something that would have known before now?" He went silent for a second and then stiffened. "Or… Rory have you known for a while."

She sat up and turned to look at him, staring into his dark eyes and registering the hurt that was behind the question.

"Jess, no. I had been feeling off and getting cramps and back pain. I thought that combined with needing to pee a lot that maybe I had a kidney thing. So I went to the doctors and they took some blood. Well considering my previous medical history you can safely assume that you could knock both me and the doctor down with a feather when he told me. That was about two weeks ago. The doctor scheduled me in for an ultrasound to happen rather quickly, I went 4 days ago and then checked back into the doctor the next day and he told me everything looked great and I decided to wait to tell you as a wedding present. Are you mad? I wanted to tell you but I also wanted to surprise you."

"I'm not mad. I mean I would have liked to have been with you for the scan but I am not mad."

"Well the doctor says I will need another scan in a few weeks that you can be front and centre for." She told him, cupping his face in her hands. She kissed him chastely on the lips before turning back and resting into him once more.

"So 16 weeks is like 4 months." He stated plainly.

"Well done, Mariano, turns out the high school drop out can count." She giggled. He pinched her lightly on the shoulder before continuing.

"Hardy-Ha smart ass. I was just thinking, 4 months is about half way right? Shouldn't you be getting fat already?" He laughed, feeling across her still flat stomach, and earning himself a slap in the process.

"I do have a teeny bump; it kind of just looks like bloat at the moment. But my mum didn't show until into her seventh month. She says that grandma kept getting numbers for fat farms because people thought mum was just getting a little chunky. I have a feeling I will be the same." She told him.

"You are aware there would be hundreds of women lining up to kill you because of that statement. So when do you want to tell people?" He asked her.

"Well I was thinking we could tell everyone at the lunch today? When we are all together at the dragonfly." She felt him tense slightly. "Is that not a good idea?"

"I just, I am not sure it will be wise in a big group like that?"

"Well it solves having to retell it a million times over. This gets all the really important people out of the way. The 5 grandparents and 2 great grandparents will all find out together." She told him.

"Yeah. Maybe we should hold off telling my mum…" He mumbled. She looked at him and watched as he stared down at his hands.

"Jess?" She questioned him softly. He looked up at her and she could see the shine in his eyes where tears were welling.

"You know my mum and her long line of bad boyfriends is the only parental role models that I have ever known, before Luke of course. I mean how am I going to raise a baby with that as my only point of reference? I just don't need my mother on this and reminding me of that." He said before turning his eyes downcast again. Rory felt the tears welling up in her own eyes.

"Jess, you will be an amazing dad. We will be great. Please do not doubt that. Your mum will be so excited, everyone will be. Please Jess, do not ever doubt yourself, because I believe in you and I believe in us." She leant forward and kissed him passionately on the mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss and falling into bed together.

**Authors Note: Also guys the song I used for this chapter is 'Angel' by John Jackson. Xx**


	19. Citrus, Salt, Spices & C-Sections

**Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter, time has jumped slightly. One more chapter after this and we are done. As always please review and enjoy =) D xx **

_12 Weeks Later._

Rory sat at her desk in the paper's office. She was intensely focused on an article she was writing about the political climate in New York and the upcoming election. She had agreed to meet Jess at their favorite restaurant for dinner that evening, a tiny Mexican place that was beyond politically incorrect and just down right racist. The restaurant was an excellent pick since the tiny human currently residing in her womb had decided that spicy food was the flavor of the month, only she couldn't seem to get it spicy enough. No matter how many jalapeños and chilies she plastered onto her food the bite was just not strong enough to indulge her cravings. Her cravings seemed to be finding specific themes which lasted about four weeks before moving on. Upon learning of her pregnancy Rory was relieved to realize her current taste for citrus was not a new found love of fruit but merely a symptom of having someone renting out her uterus. Oranges had been consumed at an alarming rate with Jess needing to run out in the middle of the night to buy a fresh bag. Thankfully living in the city that never sleeps allowed him the opportunity to indulge Rory in what ever craving struck her at any time, day or night. Moving on from citrus at roughly her twenty first week the craving turned to salty food. Everything and anything that she ate was drowned in table salt, so dense it appeared as though a miniature snow storm had come through and only assaulted Rory's plate. Jess had tried and failed to hide his disgust and was only slightly out-grossed by Luke who had to physically turn away, unable to watch as Rory poured salt onto her yoghurt. She however was oblivious or perhaps just ignored them continuing to devour anchovy, feta cheese and olive sandwiches. The salt craving had past at 25 weeks and had moved into the spices portion of her pregnancy. Rory was almost finished her article when her cell phone rang, pulling her from her typing trance.

"Gilmore." She said, not stopping to check the caller I.D.

"Loin fruit," She heard her mother chirp, "How is the loin fruit going?" Rory had ling since given up on attempting to stop her mother from using this particular pet name for her.

"Hey Mom, the loin fruit has been rather quiet today. Although it must be growing strong in there since I have been cramping up all day." She told Lorelai.

"Cramps? All day? Should you maybe go and get that check by your doctor?" Lorelai asked. Since Rory had explained to Lorelai about her previous miscarriage she had been calling twice a day and checking in. Rory knew she was just concerned, for her and the baby, but it was becoming a little over bearing.

"I seen him this morning and he said it was to be expected. He said it was likely just ligaments stretching and moving to make room for the growing arms and legs. I feel fine mom, I am sure if something were off I would feel it." Rory tried to put her at peace.

"He said it was likely? He didn't actually check or anything. What kind of doctor is this? Sounds more like a vet. Rory you haven't gone to a vet by mistake have you honey. Because I know you don't like to be a snob and you will always show respect to those in the veterinary profession by calling them doctor but honey this is a little more complex then pulling a calf in the paddocks out home in Oklahoma."

"Mum, I am positive he is a people/baby doctor. Please calm down and trust me when I say I will go to the people hospital if things seem wrong."

"Oh, ok Kid. Look after you and that baby for me and give daddy hoodlum a Hi from us. Love you."

"Love you too mum." Rory said before ending the call. She pushed on her rounded stomach slightly as another cramp tightened across it. She shook her head, thinking about all the crazy women who talked about how beautiful pregnancy was. While Rory loved her baby, the sleepless nights, constant need to pee and the discomfort of her ever growing stomach definitely weren't her cup of tea. She reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a jar of extra strength jalapeños. She put the small green chili to her mouth and sucked the juices off it before chewing on it, her shoulders dropping slightly with disappointed as the burn she had hoped for was little more then a tingle on her tongue. As she grabbed another chili from the jar there was a knock at her door. She turned her blue eyes towards the unwanted visitor standing there, her expression like a small child being caught with their hand in the cookie jar. She swallowed her chili in a single gulp as she registered who the visitor at her door was.

"Mitchum."

"Hi Rory." He said to her smiling timidly at her. "Looks like your cravings are well and truly kicked in. When Shira was pregnant with Logan she used to eat tuna and chocolate yoghurt mixed together and she would use a banana as a spoon. It was disgusting."

"Yuck, that sounds gross." Rory looked up at the business tycoon before her and noticed how tired he looked. "So, what can I do for you?" She asked him trying to keep a calm and kind tone to her voice while being incredibly confused as to his appearance.

"Well I heard about your impending arrival and…" He began to trail off, scratching his head a little as though he wasn't sure how to continue. "I just wanted to say congratulations and wish you all the best. I know that we didn't always see eye to eye but I guess in recent times I have realized how silly I have been in the past. I just wanted to let you know I am sorry and I hope that life treats you and your family well." Rory was shocked by his words. Here he was, the big bad Mitchum, coming to make amends. Pre baby Rory would have accepted his apology but turned him away, sitting that the gesture was too little too late but the new maternal being inside her couldn't turn away this mad while he looked so broken.

"Thank you Mitchum. That means a great deal coming from you." She told him honestly.

"May I say, chili craving aside, pregnancy certainly becomes you. It seems this truly is your time to come into motherhood. You are glowing." Rory blushed at his words. "I know Logan would agree with me whole heartedly." Rory felt a stab at the mention of Logan's name, especially in relation to her being pregnant. She wasn't sure what to say to that sentiment so she stayed quiet, nodding slightly as she stared at the floor.

"I am sorry Rory; I don't mean to bring up memories that are painful for you." She looked up at the man, her eyes widening with understanding.

"You know about the …" She trailed off.

"Yes, Logan spoke to me the day the night that he was made aware. I am truly sorry that you had to go through that alone." He told her.

"I chose to though." She told him simply.

"No Rory, you were pushed to that decision by my son and my self and my family and we were wrong. For what it is worth I know that Logan did love you very much. Had things been different we would have been immensely lucky to have had you as apart of our family."

"Your wife didn't think so." Rory bit at him, regretting the hostility in her voice immediately.

"My ex-wife," Mitchum continued calmly "was and is a bitch Rory." She laughed at the brutal honesty of his words. With her laughter another cramp crossed her stomach painfully. She gasped at the sudden pain and reached down to her stomach wincing as she felt her body tighten.

"Rory, are you ok?" Mitchum asked, moving towards her, the worry etched onto his face.

"Yes, I am sorry I have just been cramping today, the doctor said not to worry that it was all just ligaments moving and stretching." She explained before another pain swept over her lower abdomen.

"Rory, I don't mean to be controlling in this situation but I would be much more comfortable if you would allow me to escort you to the hospital for a second opinion. You seem to be in a considerable amount of pain and I would feel much more at ease to hear of the innocence from a doctor myself." He told her reaching out to take her hand.

"No really I am …." Rory began to say before a third, considerable pain took hold of her. She looked at Mitchum and nodded before taking her phone to call Jess to meet her at the hospital.

As Jess ran into the maternity ward of the hospital he spotted a tall blonde man pacing in front of a room wearing a three thousand dollar suit that looked incredibly out of place in such a setting. As Jess approached the man turned towards him, his hand reaching out.

"Mr. Mariano." The man said, taking Jess's hand and leading him towards the closed door. "I am Mitchum Huntzburger; I was with Rory when she was experiencing the pain. I brought her here. She is just through that door." Jess noticed the quickened pace that this man spoke to him and registered the nerves behind them. He thanked Mitchum before entering the sterile room. There was a flurry of activity going on inside, two nurses were huddled in a corner preparing sheets and bandages and a myriad of other medical supplies, a doctor stood with a third nurse, talking over a medical chart and the fourth and fifth nurses were standing over Rory, applying many machines to her and checking all sorts of pressures and such. Jess rushed over to his wife, who despite her rounded stomach looked small and frightened.

"Jess." She practically yelled upon seeing him.

"Hey, what is going on?" He asked her, kissing her on the forehead quickly.

"I was getting cramps again."

"I thought they said that was normal, that your muscles were just stretching and such." Jess grumbled.

"That's why I wasn't concerned about it was just getting more painful with each cramp and when Mitchum was there it happened and he brought me in here and now the doctors and nurses are taking all kinds of tests and measurements and timing the cramps and stuff and…" She was cut off from her explanation by the doctor who had approached her bed.

"Rory, sorry to interrupt. You must be Jess Mariano, the father and husband." The man greeted Jess with a tight handshake. "Now guys, we have been monitoring you, Rory and I want you to try and remain calm but everything is suggesting that you are having contractions and may be on your way to active labor."

"What? I can't be in labor; I am only 28 weeks along. It's way too early." Rory cried, feeling herself panic.

"We were told that cramping was normal. Why weren't we told that this could be labor? What will happen to her and the baby?" Jess asked the doctor, his voice raising.

"Just try and stay calm, I know this is incredibly scary for you both. Now, I am not sure why exactly this is happening Rory, but unfortunately there are sometimes circumstances beyond any control that will, lets say encourage, a baby to want to be born sooner rather then later. Now in most pregnancies a slight amount of cramping are absolutely normal as the body and ligaments stretch. However cramps that increase n severity and are regular such as what is happening now is not normal, at least not unless you are in labor, which is what is happening now. Now yes, a 28 week fetus is a high risk case and it is definitely crucial that we do all we can to deliver you a safe and healthy baby. However despite those risks I want you both aware that we have a top neo natal facility here and we will work around the clock to keep you both as safe and healthy as possible. So the nurses are going to be doing many things, much of it the same as we have been in keeping an eye on your blood pressure and the baby's heart rate and such. Stacey, the nurse with the short dark hair over there," He said, pointing "Is going to be your main midwife. She is going to be in charge behind me. Now she is going to come over in a few minutes and give you a couple of needles. The first has a formula that is going to try and slow down, and in the best case scenario stop, your contractions. Obviously the longer we can hold off you having this bubs the better. Now the second needle will actually be delivered to your baby, so it is going to be rather uncomfortable for you. This is an injection of steroids, basically what this will do will speed up the development of your babies lungs slightly, so in the case that we do deliver your baby has a better fighting chance." He leaned down and grabbed Rory's hand, squeezing it slightly and giving the couple a reassuring smile. "I will be back shortly, I just need to go and make sure that all arrangements are made for any scenario." He walked from the couple, stopping to talk quickly with the midwife named Stacey, before leaving the room.

"Are you in pain?" Jess asked Rory, taking her hand into his own.

"Not so much, I am still cramping. Well I guess contracting but it isn't unbearable. I am more afraid of what is happening, the fear is paralyzing."

"I know baby, I am scared too. Let's just do everything the doctor says ok. He seemed optimistic enough."

"Jess it's too early." Rory said her voice hitching as the tears welled in her eyes.

"I know baby. I know. Let's just wait and see what happens ok."

"Ok, talk to me. Take my mind away, please." Rory said, her eyes pleading with him.

"Uh, ok. So what was Huntzburger doing at your office?"

"Oh, well he came to congratulate me on the baby and to, well, make amends I guess."

"Huh"

"What?" She asked him.

"Nothing, he's just not quite what I was expecting. So did you accept his apology of sorts?"

"Yeah I did. He seems different honestly. He looks tired and old and sad. I guess losing Logan and his marriage breaking apart has taken its toll. It's sad I guess, doesn't seem like he really has anyone, not like a real family."

"Doesn't he have a daughter?" Jess asked her, remembering Rory mention Logan's sister before.

"Honor, yeah. But I don't think she see's him that much. Surprisingly she is closer to her mum, I don't know how." Rory looked towards the door and got a pensive expression.

"What are you thinking Gilmore?" Jess asked her.

"Just how sad and lonely a life it must be. I mean it's not like he and Logan were close and that is a lot of his doing but imagine realizing your mistakes when it is too late to fix any of it and then you have nothing. It just makes me sad that's all."

"Rory you know if you wanted to you can always ask Mitchum to be apart of your life." He told her gently. She looked at him, shocked.

"Wouldn't that be really odd?" She asked her husband.

"Maybe a little at first. But c'mon Rory if anyone knows it's me, family is what you make it. And Logan was a huge part of your life and your journey and it is just silly to try and deny that. Trying to do a good thing and reach out to him isn't a bad thing. It's that good in you that makes me believe that things will be ok. And it has made me feel that way since I was seventeen." He told her, leaning in to peck her cheek.

An hour a half had passed since they had given Rory the injection to slow down her labor though it seemed to only do the opposite. Her contractions were coming hard and fast now and increasing in pain with each one. With every new tightening Jess watched as the pain and then the over whelming fear over took his wife. The doctor returned to their room as a particularly nasty contraction ended.

"I thought you said this would slow everything down." Jess said to him, unable to keep the accusatory tone from his voice.

"Yes, well that's what we had hoped but unfortunately your little one seems to have a mind of their own. It is for this reason we also gave you the steroids. So Rory, unfortunately it seems your little girl or guy is on their way to meet you sooner then you expected. So now we are going to wait and see how we go. I have contacted the neo natal department and we are all ready to give your baby the absolute best care. Basically all I need you to do at this point is to breathe through those contractions for me and call me immediately if your water breaks, ok? Great." The doctor left the room again and Jess turned to look at Rory.

"We can do this ok?" He told her taking her hand again. She nodded her head slowly as though she wasn't entirely sure.

"You called my mum right?" She asked him.

"Yeah, she and Luke are on their way here." He told her. She nodded again when he suddenly felt her tense up. He looked at her, puzzled as her eyes widened with shock and her mouth formed a little oh.

"Jess you need to go and get the doctor again. My waters just broke." Jess raced into the hallway catching the doctor as he reached the ward door.

"Doctor Rajawkowski, Rory's waters just broke." The doctor tuned on his heel, calling to the midwives as he marched back to the room. As they entered the room they were met with an animalistic cry from Rory who was clutching at her swollen belly.

"Rory!" Jess cried running towards her. Before he could reach her however Rory had lost consciousness. He was pushed against a wall by a nurse who barged past him to reach his wife. He watched, frozen with fear from his position. The doctor had rushed to the end of the bed and lifted the sheets to reveal a pool of congealed blood.

"Heidi I need you to call down to theatre, tell them I have an emergency c-section coming up. Stacey I want you to go scrub in you're with me. Jess I need you to put her under immediately. C'mon people we've had a placental abruption and we are under the clock. We need to get them both into theatre now or this baby will suffocate and we are going to lose its mum. Move people. NOW!" He yelled at his staff. People ran in this direction and that, grabbing the supplies they needed. They had already begun to move Rory's bed into the hall way towards wherever it was the needed to go. Each person was yelling out different instructions and responses and Jess remained stuck to the wall, unable to move or make a sound as he watched his wife and his baby as they died.

Jess was aware of someone saying his name and waving a hand in front of his face but it felt as though they were too far off in the distance for them to truly reach him. Those last moments continued to replay in his mind, over and over and over, like a bad record that skips.

_"__This baby will suffocate and we are going to lose its mum."_

He felt a hand shake his shoulder, trying to pry him from his daze.

_"__This baby will suffocate and we are going to lose its mum."_

He felt a body slump to the floor next to him, their shoulders pressed against his.

_"__This baby will suffocate and we are going to lose its mum."_

He could hear Luke's voice, somewhere off to the distance, but he couldn't make out the words.

_"__This baby will suffocate and we are going to lose its mum."_

He could feel something wet on his cheeks and his mouth tasted salty.

_"__This baby will suffocate and we are going to lose its mum."_

**A/N: I would just like to take a second to acknowledge a very good friend of mine who was herself in this very real and frightening situation. Her beautiful daughter was due to be born a few days after my son but is now instead three months older then he is. She however weighs less then my 6 month old despite being 2 and she has spent the majority of her little life in hospital. I pray that the amazing doctors working with her are able to find a way to help her. Both she and her mum are incredibly strong and I am proud to be their friend.**


	20. Home

**Authors Note: Here it is, guys, the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it and aren't too disappointed. Please enjoy and thanks for reading. A special thanks to ****_Scarlet3086_**** for reading, reviewing and encouraging. It is so supportive to know that at least one person is reading and enjoying the story, I really appreciate it =) Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed, it was very exciting everytime I would get a new review and I really am thankful for the feedback and support. To all the American readers out there, Happy Thanksgiving. As always please read and enjoy! D xx**

"Jess." A small voice croaked, pulling him from the depths of the darkness that had consumed him. "Jess." The timid voice croaked again. His eyes opened and he looked up at the blue irises that stared down at him, covered by heavy lids. His surroundings finally dawned on him and he jolted up, suddenly wide awake and alert.

"Rory, oh god, you had me so scared." He took her in his arms holding her for a moment. "Do you need anything?"

"Water, please." She croaked, her voice horse. He quickly poured her a glass and brought it over to her, bringing the straw to her mouth so she could drink. Rory sipped gently at the liquid and savored the feeling as it cooled her mouth. She looked down and suddenly was aware of the flatness of her stomach. She reached down and held her belly, where she last remembered her baby to be. She looked up at Jess with wide eyes, already shining with tears.

"What? Where is our baby? Jess, what happened?" She asked him, panic rising.

"Rory its ok, just breathe." He settled her. "You remember your waters breaking?" He asked her. She nodded towards him and he continued. "Well it wasn't actually your waters. When I got the doctor we came back in and you were screaming in pain and then you just passed out. When the doctor lifted the blankets your waters hadn't broken you were hemorrhaging. He said that the placenta had detached."

"What does that mean?" She asked him.

"Well basically it means that it has cut off everything from the baby. It means that it wasn't getting any nutrients or oxygen. Nothing. It also meant that you were losing a frightening amount of blood. They rushed you down into the theatre and had to transfuse you." Rory had begun to cry as Jess recounted the horrific scene to her.

"I am so sorry. I should have pressed more when I was cramping I should have known something was wrong. This is my entire fault Jess. I am so sorry. I am just sorry, so sorry." She was sobbing. Jess climbed up onto the bed next to her and took her in his arms.

"Rory this wasn't your fault. This was just a terrible thing but you didn't cause it. You did check out the cramps. Stop baby." He cooed to her.

"If I had done more we would still have our baby." She sobbed into his shoulder uncontrollably. Jess pulled her back and looked into her face the pain behind her eyes almost unbearable for him. He got off the bed and left the room for minutes before returning with a wheelchair. He walked towards his shaking wife before lifting her from the bed and placing her gently in the car.

"Jess where are we going?" She hiccupped. He pushed her down a series of hallways, one blending into the other. They reached a room with photographs of small children and babies plastered across the window. He opened the door and pushed her towards a small incubating bed, tubes wrapped all around and resting on the tiny baby inside. Monitors beeped all around them.

"Jess what is this?" Rory asked him, hurt that he would bring her in to see such a small baby after what they had been through.

"This," He said gently, pulling the crib towards Rory, "Is our son." Rory looked up at him, her eyes bulging at him.

"Our son?" She whispered, turning back to stare at the tiny baby, covered in tubes.

"Yep, William Elias Mariano. Is that ok?" Jess asked her timidly.

"It's perfect, he is perfect." She said placing her hand over the glass panel. "Is he ok?"

"He is a fighter. He weighed right on 3 pounds and 4 ounces. His lungs are only small which is why he has the tubes on his nose, they are helping his breath. He is slightly jaundiced but they said that is a normal occurrence even in full term babies so they aren't too concerned. The doctors are amazed by him, they said for how early he was born he is doing amazing." Jess said the pride in his voice very obvious.

"So he is going to be ok?" She asked.

"He is going to be great." Jess told her, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. They kept their place in front of the incubator watching their son. The door to the NICU opened and a voice called to them.

"My baby had a baby." Rory turned to see Lorelai and a huge smile broke across her face.

"Mummy." She murmured as Lorelai reached down and enveloped her daughter in her arms. Luke followed behind her, kissing Rory's cheek gently.

"Imagine our surprise when we entered a room that was housing my previously comatose daughter to find the bed empty." Lorelai joked.

"I thought bringing her up here was the best place for her when she woke up." Jess told them.

"Of course. How is our baby boy doing today?" She asked.

"Doing strong." Jess told them, proudly.

"He's perfect isn't he." Rory said looking at her mum who nodded at her lovingly. A nurse entered the room and approached the family.

"Sorry to interrupt but we just need to run a few checks on our little guy here. You might want to go get some food or a cup of coffee; it will be about forty-five to an hour." She said to them. Luke and Lorelai nodded and moved towards the door. Rory pressed her hand against the glass again and whispered to her son.

"Mummy will be right back little man. I love you." Jess smiled down at his wife, before turning her wheelchair around and moving her out the door.

"So there are a few people here who have been very worried about you missy." Lorelai said as they came out into the hall way. The foursome made their way to the hospital café down on the second floor. As Jess wheeled Rory inside she was greeted by her dad, Gigi, April, her grandparents and standing slightly to the left of the group was Mitchum Huntzburger. Her family rushed towards her and all began hugging her and congratulating her on Williams arrival. Emily was crying a steady flow of tears and Rory looked up to see her grandfather's eyes looked puffy and red as though he too had succumbed to his emotions. She held her family and told them of her son and thanked them for their prayers and wishes. She moved her way to Mitchum, who was standing with his head down, looking at the floor. She reached out for his hand and heard him sniff.

"Thank you, for bringing me here in time. I am alive and have my son because of you. I can never explain how much that means to me." She told him gently, squeezing his hand.

"Of course, Rory. I am just so glad you are both safe now." He told her, his voice heavy and choked.

"My son's name is William." She told him. He looked at her and nodded.

"William, what a very noble and strong name." He told her.

"Yes, William Elias." She told him. He looked at her with wide eye, tears threatening to break over.

"Elias, like…"

"Like you Mitchum. And like Logan." She told him. She watched as his eyes darted towards Jess, silently questioning the decision.

"It was Jess's suggestion." She told him. "I want you too be around Mitchum. It's been a very strange and winded road that brought us to this point but I want you to be in our lives. I want Will to know his name sake." The tears had now broken through Mitchum's resolve.

"I thought you would just move on from me and my family. Your life is different now. And it is not like I am owed your kindness Rory. Lord knows I never really gave you mine." He choked.

"Perhaps not then, but lets be honest, while you may have been very wrong about me you were attempting to have Logan's best interest at heart and that I something I understand. Plus, I loved Logan very much. He was and always will be a very special part of my life and you raised him. You are responsible for shaping the man who helped to shape me, so you can't be all bad. I am not sure how this will work but I would like to try." She said gently. The business tycoon, a man who made many fall at his feet and agree to his every whim, stood in front of her in the hospital café and he dropped. She gathered him into her arms as he sobbed into her lap and apologized in sobbing hiccups. Finally he looked up into the blue eyes that his own son had loved beyond all else.

"Thank you Rory." And in those three words Mitchum let go of the past and the pain and stepped into his future.

12 Weeks Later.

Rory and Jess entered their New York apartment, Rory for the first time in twelve weeks. They had finally been released from the hospital; Will was finally being brought home. He had surpassed all the doctors' expectations and was a very popular little guy with the NICU nurses. He had reached his original due date and the doctors had agreed the family was ready to begin their real life together. Jess opened their apartment door to a massive cheer from inside. All their loved ones were packed inside the tiny living area awaiting the new family. Lorelai rushed forward and hugged her daughter quickly before lightening the capsule in Jess's hand by stealing her grandson. Rory looked over at Jess and gave him her perfect Rory smile. The one that could make him fall in love with her over and over. He thought back to all they had been through, the time and the heart ache. Both of them leaving the other at some point or another. He thought about the many times he had told her he loved her, and how it had never gone to plan, one of them making a mess of it each time. He leaned in and kissed his wife on the cheek, thankful for all those times for where it had brought them now.

"I love you, Jess." She breathed into his ear and he felt his heart beat faster. It may have taken years but to finally hear her say it back was unbeatable and in those words, Jess Mariano knew that he was home.

**Thanks Again for reading everyone! D xxx**


End file.
